SDF Moon 12
by Vanipon
Summary: A series of events throw Ranma, Akane and Usagi into the Macross universe. Come and see how chaos mess up with the Macross/Robotech universe AU, OOC, Ra/Ak, Rick/Minmey and others **Under re-writing/repair process**. rated M for mature language  I need beta readers
1. Chapter 1

SDF – MOON – ½

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only, and it is the work of a fan to the others. I made it without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

**Chapter 1 – Folding Universes**

It was the failed wedding moment, Ranma's danger sense kicked into overdrive as he scooped Akane up and jumped with her through the window, unfortunately the explosive cooking threw by Shampoo and Ukyo had fallen upon Happosai's bag of silk darlings, resulting in an explosion that destroyed all of them.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Happosai screamed as he saw his darlings going up in a blaze of glory. Then his gaze turned to the one that always is thought as the responsible for everything

"Ranma… For what happen to my darlings, death is a blessing that you won't have." Happosai yelled instants before he threw a blazing crystal at Ranma; at the same time that he did that Kodachi's roses struck the pair, which released a powerful paralysis gas. With the two unable to move away the crystal that Happosai threw at them hit it's mark and both Ranma and Akane were engulfed by a white light dome.

As if this weren't enough Gosugunki saw this as an opportunity to get rid of Ranma, but since he didn't saw Akane on Ranma's arms he start to read an ancient scroll that he found out. When the scroll was shinning like the sun he threw it at Ranma.

The young couple that was in pain for what the crystal was doing now screamed their soul out in sheer agony and pain, it was so intense that even tough warriors like Ranma would have died, but they didn't as the spell inside the crystal was meant to keep the victim alive for days before it would have dissipated naturally. Everyone become shocked by this turn of events and many were obliged to cover their ears, wince and close their eyes at the soul wrecking screams of agony that came from Ranma and Akane. Slowly the two powers started to mix with Ranma's blazing battle aura that he had sprang to the max in the hopes of at last saving Akane from harm. Ranma's ki plus the mystical energies of the crystal and the scroll started to disrupt the fabric of time and space, creating an unstable vortex, that in the interval of a nanosecond teleport the couple away before blowing up.

When the explosion subsided and the dust/smoke had been cleared only a red pigtail and Akane's bouquet was left and it fell on Kuno's feet. Seeing what was left of his "beloved maidens", the felling of sorrow started to fill up Kuno's heart, which shocked him to the core and for once in his life he become lucid for a few moments; that's when he heard both Gosugunki and Happosai laugh and boasting yells. When he finally saw the true enemy of his 'beloved', his blood boiled and hate took the place of sorrow on his heart. Firming his resolve Kuno started to unsheathe his katana and with a yell filled with rage he jump charged the murders of his beloveds.

At the same time in another universe Sailor Moon had just lost her powers, reverting her form from Sailor Moon to Usagi, her enemy used this to her advantage and created a dimensional rift that was sucking Usagi into it, and all of this was happening in front of the rest of the Sailor Senshis; On an distant place and dimension Sailor Pluto was watching this through the gates of time, and she was about to start the procedures to bring Chibi-Usa from the future when a tsunami like effect hit her and the Time Gates, which in turn locked the Time Gates, barring Pluto from viewing the many possible events, as well as denying her the ability to travel through the Time Stream.

"W-w-what happened?" said a shocked Pluto who tried every single procedure that she knew or could tough to unlock the Time Gates but it refused to obey her commands. She tried to teleport to the ancient Pluto castle using the Silver Millennium old teleport pads, but found herself stuck on that dimension. "I-It can't be…all was planned and secured, what could have happened to change everything?" wondered a lone senshi.

Back at the present Usagi had just vanished into the Cardian glowing portal, when an energy discharge from out of nowhere hit the energy disk on the ground, shortly before it vanished.

The extra energy had overloaded the small portal, and the feedback was enough to fry it up, killing it and releasing the other senshis. Even though they were in their weakest state so far, they rushed to were their fallen leader once stood and in vain cried her name or punched the ground.

Sometime later Usagi woke up by hearing someone calling for her; seconds later when she had become fully awake and aware of the environment around her, she saw that she was in some sort of limbo with two other girls floating nearby, one of them did have red hair and strangely wearing a tattered and burned smoking, similar to the ones that her beloved Tuxedo Mask always wore. The other girl looked a lot like her friend Ami, the second girl also wore burned and tattered clothes, which exposed her athletic figure, allowing Usagi to noticed that this second girl's muscles were more defined, her breasts were more developed then Ami's, may be a size or a size and a half, with a darker shade of blue hair, that was also in an different style then the one Amy wore. She tried to move and reach for the two girls, at that precisely moment she heard an feminine voice calling for her; She turned around and soon found the source of the voice, it was Queen Serenity, her last incarnation mother.

Suddenly the environment around her changed and also her clothes had suffered a transformation, going from her schoolgirl uniform to her princess gown; looking ahead of her she saw Serenity a few steps from her.

"Well come my daughters, it has been a long time." the Queen said.

"M-mother is that you?" asked the princess

"Yes sweetheart it's me, but it seems that your sister is sleeping over again could you do me a favor and wake her up?" The Queen asked

"S-Sister… Since when do I have a sister?" asked princess serenity looking around. Soon she spotted those girls and as she went to their position she saw the moon symbol on the red hair forehead.

But when Princess Serenity kneel down and touched the red head, thousands upon thousands of memories flood her, both from the Silver Millennium, as well as Ranma's memories. She tried to pull her hand away but for some reason she couldn't do it, as it appeared as if her hand was glued to the red hair one's shoulder. Then both of their symbols start to glow, and then a silver light beam was emitted from their foreheads and seconds later they connected in the air.

Few by few Ranma's cloth morph into a gown, the flashes emitted from the bond link forming between Ranma and Usagi awoke Akane. She wince in pain as her body arches allover "R-Ranma…" muttered Akane as she struggled to move and help the only person outside of her family that had truly fished her heart. Few by few she got over to their position and was about to touch Ranma when a voice interrupted her.

"Please don't interrupt the process Akane Tendo" said Queen Serenity

"W…who…" Akane asked

"I am Queen Serenity better said I was, I'm only a ghost now. But I beg you don't interrupt what my daughter is doing as she's helping her sister regain what has been lost to her." Queen Serenity explained

"Sis…ter…Ranma….don…ave…sister" Akane struggled do said it through her pain

"Ranma… Who's Ranma?" Asked the Queen

"My….fian…cee…he…an…red….same person." Akane said

"What do you mean?" asked the Queen

"Jun…sei…kyo" Akane answered shocking Serenity to the core.

"Oh great lord of creation!!!" Serenity said seconds before firing her moon own beam from her forehead to Akane's forehead, the bean didn't have any trouble at all to get inside Akane's mind and through it Serenity started to see Akane's whole life. Then after learning Akane's version of the events, Serenity quickly turned her Moon Beam over to the other two girls and joined the mental bond.

"What have I done? Quickly Akane get inside the bean if you wish to save Ranma" Serenity yelled

Using a strength born from panic and despair as well as something that from the bottommost part of her soul urged her to save Ranma, Akane manage to put her head between the three beams. Next thing she knew was that she was screaming as she went through a sea of memories and she was desperately holding onto Ranma's soul, using her stubbornness strength as well as her true felling for Ranma, to avoid being drown with Ranma on this sea of power and memories. At the same time Queen Serenity tried to convince her daughters to stop.

**Flash**

…**Please Akane wake up, I never got the chance to say that I love you….**

**Flash**

…**Sis I can't understand what did you saw on that stuck up Endymion….**

**Flash**

…**Mommy please wake up mommy… MOMMY!!!!!**

**Flash**

…**Pop please not the pit again, please pop don't throw me… NOOOOO!!!!!**

**Flash**

…**You got to promise me that you won't reveal my curse to NO ONE!!**

**Flash**

…**.Please Tuxedo Mask you got to remember…..**

**FLASH!!!!**

**FLASH!!!!**

**FLASH!!!!**

**FLASH!!!!**

**FLASH!!!!**

Memories, power, knowledge, and many others started to fill Akane up, as it started to re-wrote her DNA, to compress her soul into a star seed, connected the new star seed with a celestial body, strengthening the ancient bond with another soul that was also converted into a star seed, light, fire, heat, and radiation started do dance around Akane's star seed, caressing it, enveloping it, and then as with every star in the universe, an explosion of power marked its birth.

**SOLAR POWER MAKE UP!!!!!**

Akane yelled the transformation phrase and as she was in the middle of the three royal powers beams it reacted to her and transformation and finished Akane conversion from an earthling into a lunarian. The power that rewrote her DNA completely, had changed not just hers DNA but Ranma's and Usagi's DNA as well, that in the case of the later two teens, it rearranged the DNA sequence that was responsible for making Ranma and Usagi brother and sister.

It gave Ranma one more gift, as it came to terms with Junseikyo own will and power, and it split Ranma's male and female forms, then golden and silver lines of power arose from both male and female forms and bond each other as well as Akane and Usagi.

When the transformations were over Ranma was wearing a prince body armor like Endymion's own black royal body armor, but white with gold trims, instead of black with gray trims; Ranko is wearing a royal gown but with green parts and gold trim, princess Serenity was wearing her pure silver gown as well, and Akane was wearing a senshi Fuku, better said Sailor Moon Fuku, but with gold instead of blue and Light yellow in the place of red.

Her hair had grow to the same point that once was when she first met with Ranma, then it went up in the odango-style, were the hair jewels appear. Everyone fell to the ground exhausted including the queen that didn't noticed, when bits of flesh, blood and hair flew from the teen girls and into her spirit body, once in place the cells merged together and started to use the energy excess to feed the blood cells, allowing them to grow, divide, multiply and few by few Serenity gained consistence and a body.

An untold amount of time later they awoke in a dark place, with metal for floor and a few chains hanging from the ceiling a few hundred feet above them. They had barely come to their senses when they heard an explosion followed by a gust of wind that abruptly stopped shortly before something struck the chains above them.

Looking up they saw a small red and white plane with the canopy up-side down and two teenagers looking at them. "Err…could you help us get down from here?" ask the girl aboard the plane.

(AN: Usagi, Ranma, Akane, Ranko and Serenity are de-transformed)

"Sure, just open the canopy a bit and use it as a slider, will get you when you get down here." Answered Akane as she looked at Ranma and instantly he knew what to do. He got in position and nod with his head. The boy aboard the plane nods to him, and slowly lowered the canopy.

The girl let go of the boy and slid down the canopy and into Ranma's arm. He put her down and then get ready to catch the boy. Soon both teens are on the ground with Ranma, Akane, and both Serenities.

"Thank you for helping us down. I'm Minmey. Lynn Minmey and his name is Rick, Rick Hunter."

"Nice to meet you I'm Ranma. Ranma Saotome this is my sister Ranko and she is my Fiancée Akane, over there are my other sister Usagi and our mother Serenity."

"It's nice to meet you all. Do you by chance know the way out of this ship?" asked Rick

'Ship?' Ranma, Usagi, Ranko, Akane and Serenity had thought at the same time. "I'm afraid that we do not know young man, you see we were on my home one instant and on the next we were awaking here short before we heard an explosion and you and your friend getting here." Serenity answered

"Oh! I see, must have been that weird light that come from this ship, one moment we were flying away from it, then suddenly there was this light and everything went chaotic for a minute or two, then we were floating in the outer space right outside this ship."

"Then how did you get here? An airplane can't function on the space vacuum" asked Akane looking at the plane.

"You are right a common air plane engine cannot work on vacuum, but my solid fuel rocket can, and since the plane has six mini rockets around the turbine, I used them to maneuver and to get as close as possible to the ship, that's when I saw an enemy pod hitting the hull of the ship and creating an hole, I used the chance and here we are."

"Then something must've sealed the hole or we'd be dead now" said Ranko.

"You said that the ship emitted an light and for a few moments everything was chaotic until you found your selves floating in the space vacuum." Said Serenity deeply in thought

"Yes ma'am that's what happened. Do you have any idea of what happened?"

"They possibly executed an warp maneuver, and your plane was within the ship warp field. Tell me were you flying near the upper limit of the atmosphere?" Serenity asked

"No ma'am we were about 15,000 feet's off the ground" Rick answered

"What? And they Succeed?" ask an shocked Serenity

"Mom?" ask Usagi

"The amount of matter around the ship would overload the warp system. If it didn't blow up then it did drag everything in the proximity with it. With the overload systems and excess of mass the ship must've overshot their intent point by a huge margin. And looks like we'll be stranded here since an overload like that has probably melted the warp core, if not turned it into energy" Serenity explained

"Mom how do you know so much about this?" ask Ranko

"Dear I was an active participant of the research teams. Not to mention discussing many science topics with many scientist and …Ami's mother…." A lone tear run down Serenity cheek, but she quickly disperse it but not quick engulf for Ranma and Ranko not to notice.

"Y…you mean that we're stuck here? I mean I saw the whole Macross island bellow the SDF…" Rick started to say when a shocked Minmey interrupted him

"OH GOD! NO! My family!" Said Minmey falling to her knees in shock

"Don't worry Minmey I'm sure that the shelters are air tight, and soon the military will get them out and on this ship." Rick said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you really think that?" said Minmey with tears threatening to fall

"I believe so. I know Roy and I'm sure that if there is a possibility to rescue them he won't think twice, in doing it" Rick replied

"Oh Rick" said Minmey as she desperately hold him.

While Minmey sob her heart out Ranma and company get together to discuss things. "What the heck happened? How did we end up here and how am I seeing things from two different perspectives? Not to mention that I got a bunch of weird memories." Ranma said in whispering tone

"The last thing that I do remember it's you holding me; then Kodachi's roses and Happosai crystal hit us as well as some other thing. Then there is this moment like a dream were Usagi was in her princess form doing something to your girl form, next thing I know it's holding you for dear life and then waking up here with all this memories as well." Comment Akane also in a whisper.

"I don't exactly know how you did came from your universe to my daughter's universe, but whatever brought you, had made you collide with my daughter. When that did happen the silver power that was asleep inside her woke up and I finally found my long lost elder daughter that has disappeared on the earth." Explained the queen

"I was wondering about that, since when I had a sister, until I saw the moon symbol on her… I mean your female half and touch you. Next thing I knew it's yours and hers memories invading my mind Ranma, then I started to try and awake her memories thinking that you were the evil man that drowned her on that spring." Usagi said

"That's when Akane tried to interrupt the process, I didn't understand why until she said the word Junseikyo, that's when I looked into her memories before looking at Ranma's, when I found out that you Ranma were an innocent boy who somehow rescued my daughter's soul from that accursed place I knew that I needed to stop my other daughter. The only thing I knew that could save you Ranma was true love, that's why I told Akane to get inside the beam." Serenity explained

"I remember it mom, when she interfered and her memories got mixed with ours we started to understood, then I really looked inside his memories and found out an innocent child that lived through hell, by the reincarnation of the man that killed me. When I saw how honorable he turn out to be, even with the lack of wisdom I knew that I need to make something not just to him, to her as well." Ranko said her part

"Sis told me her plan and I agreed. I was determined to use the last of my power when I noticed that we got three power sources of lunarian power. That was me, mom and sis. So I decided to use it to will the silver crystal in splitting sis and Ranma physically." Usagi explained

"While you did that I decided to reward them by making them lunarians, and to turn them into scouts."

"But mom all of the planets already has a senshi." Commented Usagi

"Indeed they do but the sun doesn't, and the sun is powerful enough to power-up two individuals." Serenity said.

"Ok that explain what happened to my mind, but how did we end up here? And why are you back among the living?" asked Ranma

"That I can't tell you, simply because I do not know. I can hypothesize that the huge amount of Mana and Ki released went up through our link and that somehow fed my star seed with enough energy for me to resurrect. But as to how we came here…well I suppose that whatever spell sent you away from your universe mixed with the one that sent Usagi to me and lost it's anchor and as result throw us into another universe."

"One that I think I know it" said Akane.

Ranma and Ranko looked at her then nodded to her, then at each other. Usagi saw this and asked "You two know this as well don't you?"

"We do sis, it was one of the few animes I liked to watch." Said Ranma

"Animes….wait I think that I saw it too on my universe. Is it one with planes that turn into robots and a bunch of eggs on legs robots for enemies?" asked Usagi

"Hey! That's exactly how the alien pod looks like." Rick said as he and Minmey approached them.

"Did you by chance was aboard one plane that turned into a robot?" Ranko asked

"Yeah he was, he smashed through the upper level of my uncle's restaurant. Later he saved me from being smashed by one of those eggs on legs." Minmey replied

This confirmed thinks for Ranma, Akane, Ranko and Usagi. They were on the Robotech version of the Macross universe.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

SDF – MOON – ½

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil purpose. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

**Chapter 2 – Inner Fight **

"So what should we do now?" asked Minmey

"We should start scouting the area around us and to find a way up." Said Ranma

"Going up? Why?" asked Rick

"We're obviously in an unused portion of the ship, and be the amount of dust around I'd say we're in one of the original blocks of the ship, before it was remodeled." Akane stated.

"Hmm… makes sense, I guess they might've come here only at the early stages of the reconstruction, and from what I remember of all vessels on earth, the bridge is always in the uppermost portion of a ship."

"Then we better start exploring" said Serenity.

They walked together for about an hour or so with Rick taking the lead since he got a lantern from the plane. They walked through a maze of corridors until they got to a huge illuminated room, with a huge window, and it's filled with many crates.

"As I thought we're on one of the original parts of this ship" said Akane as she pointed to the huge airlock, that's beside a huge window.

"Indeed, and by the size of it the aliens that piloted it must've been giants" said Minmey

'You got no idea' thought Rick as he looked at her, seconds later a sudden movement from Ranma and Ranko caught his attention. When he looked at the young siblings he saw both teens executing amazing jump feats as they jumped from crate to crate until they almost reached an air vent that was near the ceiling.

"Damn that's too high even for our combined skill." Mutter a displeased Ranko

"That's ok children it was a good effort. Now please save your strength for more dire times." Serenity advised.

"Such as?" asked Usagi

"We don't have any food or water source. We don't know how long we'll be stranded here, so before we continue to look for a way out. I suggest that we locate them first" Serenity answered

"If I'm not mistaken I saw some pipes somewhere back in the hall, and some of them were leaking some drops of water" said Ranko.

"I remember…hmmm…"said Ranma before frowning

"What are you thinking Ranma?" asked Akane

Before he could have answered her, his sister Ranko jumped once again over some of the crates. But this time she went over another direction. Soon she stopped over a high crate in the corner. She then jumped down and seconds later, she came back holding a hard polymer tube.

"As I thought, when Ranko and I were jumping I thought that I did see a bunch of these tubes."

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Rick

"We can use them to bring the water from those tubes on the hall to here or we can take it to your plane. There we can use one of the engines valves to control the stream" explained Ranma

He barely finished explaining it when Akane had put a hand over his forehead "Strange no fever. Are you all right Ranma?"

"Yeah I am. Why did you ask tomboy?" Ranma enquired

"Well you surprised me Baka, and since when did you start to use your head?" Asked Akane

"Since I started to help your sister with the house repairs" Ranma answered

"Oh I see. Then why didn't you start to use it sooner?" asked Akane frowning

"With Nabiki around sniffing my pocket at every turn, what do you think my monetary situation would be if she found out?" Ranma replied a bit annoyed

"Hmmm I guess you got a point there… Oh before I forget, you and I will have a LONG talk about …about… the bastard that will soon become bacon steak on my plate." Akane replied a bit angered at the end

"**GULP** Ok but not here."

"I get it that you still have some points to settle on your relationship." Minmey said.

"You could say that. They got a storm of problems that always troubled their relationship. But I'm sure that my brother and his fiancée will solve it." Said Usagi

"I'm sure that my son and his fiancée will solve it by the end of the day, now let's move to the next topic." Serenity explained

"You are right mom; we got the water and a way to control it, now we need to wonder about food." Said Ranko

"Rick do you have any idea?" asked Minmey

"Well I got some rations, but I don't think that it will last much. I'd say a day or so." Answered Rick

"How about using the rations to make some sort of soap?" asked Akane

"As long as you don't cook" muttered Ranma

"What did you said?" Akane yelled

"Err… I… **Gulp** Akane I know that you improved a lot, but… **Gulp** I don't think that we can risk destroying the few supplies that we..." Ranma frantically tried to explain and defuse the anger explosion on Akane, but as always it was in vain.

"RANMA NO BAKA!!! **BLAM** … **CLANG**" yelled Akane as she materialized her mallet and struck Ranma with it.

Ranma sailed high and into the ventilation shaft that he and Ranko were trying to reach early "OH MY GOD! You killed him!" yelled a shocked Minmey

"Uh... What are you talking about? I used half strength that he is used to it, on that swing. Besides he had it coming." Akane explained

"Ugh… I know that bro still got the foot in the mouth disease but… ugh… you need to be more considerate kane… not everyone share…your likes when it come to food" Said a dizzily Ranko rubbing her head

"Why are you massaging your head if it was him that she hit with the mallet?" asked Rick

"We're twins, and we share some sort of psychic bond, and we have some kind of telepathy. So when he was hit part of the pain was transferred to me." Ranko answered

"Ops... Sorry Ranko. I guess you are right I need to start to take in consideration what other people say. And …and I really love him but… but there is something that keeps me getting mad at him."

"You need to trust him, trust him unconditionally…" Usagi trailed off as she starts to felt the faint trace of dark energy. "Akane please come with me we got much to discuss, Ranko please come as well."

"Were are you going?" asked Rick

"Girl talk and it is a family thing" state Ranko

As Usagi, Ranko and Akane got to a seclude place, Usagi Transform into her princess form, followed by Ranko. "Akane please tell me what make you so mad at Ranma?" Usagi asked

"I…I…I really don't know. Once I thought that it was the fact that he was a boy, but with time I started to see that he was not like the other boys. But suddenly I start to doubt what I was seeing, one moment I see him struggling to get out of Shampoo glomp, the next ….it…it's like I'm seeing him returning the hug and putting his hand on her private parts." Akane answered with a bit of uncertain on her voice

"Why do you trust Ryoga then? Even when it is clear that he started the fights" Ranko asked

"I…I…Don't…know…It…it's like the same with Ranma but in reverse…And even now …I'm having trouble believing Ranma's memory as if something is trying to change his memories." Replied a troubled Akane

"Akane….link hands with me and concentrate on your new power" said Ranko

Akane did as she was told and concentrated. Soon she was in a strange place with nothing but mist in it. Better say two kinds of mists one dark and one white battling for domination.

"W-what is that thing?" asked Akane aloud

**It is your anger Akane. You used it so much that it become like an addiction and few by few is turning you into an evil person. **

Ranko's voice could be heard everywhere, and each word spoken by Ranko created flashes of purple coarse through the mists

"W-what do you mean?"Asked Akane

**In the same way that the shi-shi-hokudan it's a self destructive technique so it is the use of anger chi **Ranko replied

"But I don't know any chi attacks." Akane replied confused

**Your mallet is a chi attack. **Came Usagi's voice answering her and creating silver flashes in the environment

"Then what must I do?" asked Akane

**This is a voyager that you must travel alone, but you can draw strength from the only power that can help you. But even this power you must discover or else…. **Usagi answered

"If I fail…tell Ranma that I truly loved him, and if he truly loves me…tell him…tell him….to kill me"

**You know that he'll kill himself first. **Ranko answered

As Akane heard that she kept quiet for a while until she realized the truth, that Ranma did love her more than his own life. 'He loves me … He truly loves me'

_LIES HE NEVER LOVED YOU_Boomed a voice from the dark mist

"No you're the one lying, I saw it, I felt it" Akane replied

_ARE YOU SURE, ARE YOU SURE OF WHAT YOU SAW OR FELT FROM THE FREAK, PERVERT _

"Now I know that it's you who are lying, if I learned anything from Ranma, is that he IS NOT a freak much LESS a PERVERT. There isn't any man with more honor then him. With more honesty then him…and now I see who my true enemy is, my own anger and hate." Akane finally admitted

_AND WHAT GOOD WILL THAT TO YOU? YOU ARE MINE!!_

"I'll never belong to the darkness; I'll never surrender to the dark side… For may love for Ranma I'll punish you. SOLAR POWER MAKE UP!!!"

Akane invoked her solar powers and it drove back the darkness and cleared more true memories of her and Ranma, and as the memories emerge from the ground and solidify all around her creating a scenery of a bit of nature scenario that she once visited with Ranma in the rare moments of peace.

As Akane saw this vision more and more tender emotion filled her. Then she turned and set her gaze upon the darkness that now assumes a humanoid shape, or more precisely a dark version of her.

Then the duel was on as both parts fought for supremacy, for Akane it was a tough battle as anything that she dished out her counterpart also did so, Akane was tiring and losing when looking around at the memories she noticed that the angered and frustrated that she got, the grayer and blurred the scenario become, that's when it finally downed on her.

'It wasn't my solar powers that drove the darkness away, but my love for Ranma! Ranma please for our love, for the sake of love lend me your strength' Akane desperately asked from the bottom of her heart the help of her beloved Ranma

**All I have is yours kane, my life and heart are yours.** Stated Ranma voice that created rainbow colored flashes that fixed the blurred images and cleared many more

**Not just his, mine as well, receive our powers beloved Akane. **Complemented Ranko voice

Then Akane started to be bathed in light and power, silver, gold and pink flow to her and through her reenergizing her. Few by few power and light start to flow and grow from her center, until she is shinning like the sun. The power emitted by Sailor Sun cleared the shadows and freed more and more memories.

_NO IT CAN'T BE! I CAN NOT LOSE!_

"But you did. Now go back to being just a small part of my being, of every human inner fight but never our inner strength, 'cause our true inner strength its love, SUPER NOVA EXPLOSION!!!"

The dark Akane doesn't have time to scream, as she is obliterated. Not just Dark Akane, but an energy hook that was attached to her soul is also destroyed. Then everything had become clear and white to her.

Akane awoke with a start and was promptly held by Ranma. "Akane are you all right?" he asked

When she saw for the first time the deep concern and love he has for her, she couldn't hold it any longer and threw herself at him holding him for dear life and started to sob uncontrollably. Ranma was at loss then few by few he embraced her and tried to smooth her.

"It's ok Akane I'm here now, everything will be alright"

They stayed like that for several minutes with Ranma rocking a distressed girl. They were being watched by the others with tears in their eyes and sympathy and wishful eyes from Rick.

"Let's leave them alone for a while shall we?" asked Serenity

The others agreed and leaved the young couple alone. They returned to the airlock chamber were Rick worked in mounting a small kitchen that later received Ranma's help, while Usagi and Serenity worked in setting up an improvised bathing area.

Minmey got back to work on the fish that Rick had got after a brief trip outside using his flight suit, plus some adhesive tape, his helmet and some more cloth. Later that day Rick went up the improvised ladder that Ranma had made, using the broken shaft parts and some cables that after using his ki senses to make sure that it didn't have energy flowing on it.

Once up in the ventilation pathway that was big enough to walk through it while standing up, Rick started to explore it, while making sure to note in a clipboard every single turn that he made. While Rick explore the ducts, Ranko, Ranma, and Serenity start to work on Rick's plane, so it would be able to go outside, it was adapted to use an improvised magnetic spear, made by Usagi and Akane using a bit of wires found on one of the crates, and two long hard metal tubes.

All the work was made under Serenity supervision, with the help of the plane's fuel and parts of its engine they were able to improvise an blow torch to cut and wield metal parts, plus Akane's amazing strength it and Rick's basic mechanical knowledge it just took two days to finish working on Rick's plane. Once the changes on Rick's plane was finished an "umbilical cord" connected it with an air valve in one of the walls at the airlock chamber, it provided energy and air. The air is used for both breathing and a bit of maneuverability. Since Usagi has the bigger experience with "Video-Games", she was designated the modified of the modified craft; so she started to bring the materials that were floating in space.

This improvised their resources, it allowed them to made more improvements on the small craft, and to improvise some p-suits. It allowed them to build some conveniences and housing; not to mention the ability to take a ride on their improvised space pod, which in turn allowed them to acquire more materials to work with.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

SDF – MOON – ½

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi and Luna from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

Chapter 3 – End of isolation

It was the third day of the second month since the six teens and young woman were stranded in some isolated sub-levels of the SDF 1 Macross, they kept collecting what was left of Macross city that still was floating in the outer space, when by an uncanny luck Usagi spotted a Veritech in guardian mode minus the cockpit and one arm, and took it inside. Once inner door of the airlock opened and Rick saw what his friend had brought he was shocked to see the same weird transformable fighter jet that got him in this mess.

"Why did you get this thing here Usagi?" asked an astonished Rick

"Well do you remember when we saw through the window how some of these transformable jets were moving in the outer space?" Usagi asked and Rick nodded

"When I was out there and saw this unit drifting aimlessly, I thought that we could use it, plus your plane and the materials that we have here to build some sort of vehicle to get us all of here through the outside." Explained Usagi

"Hmm… it's worth a shot, and I can deal with the mechanical parts, but what about the electronic parts?" Rick asked.

"We won't need them too much for now, except may be for something to control the engines." Akane said as she and Serenity approached them.

"Do you have a better use for this thing mom?" asked Ranma.

"Yes I do. But we'll need more materials, so Usagi as soon as we finish pulling this thing inside, I'd like to see if you can find any similar pieces of vehicles from both the RDF and the enemy." Serenity asked

"Don't worry mom I'll do it." Usagi said shortly before she and the others attached a few chains on the Veritech and started to lift it up and over to a corner of the big room with the help of a few pulleys and some electrical engines. The airlock room now houses a small two stories house, made from the re-arrangement of the interior of 8 huge crates, wall parts brought from the debris floating outside. The house includes four bedrooms that contained an improvised desk, a drawer and two bed rolls; the roof is made from Rick's plane's parachute and a few support tubes; the house also has a kitchen, an small bathroom, a living room and a dining room.

Besides the house they manage to collect enough metal plates, rocks and seed's packages to create a small hort. They got lucky in acquiring an small supply truck filled with food which helped in allowing their supplies to last longer. On the middle of the room and directly in front of the airlock they've been working on a loading crane, and a construction workshop.

"My idea is simple; we'll load this into our workshop and use it as a starting point to turn our workshop into a shipyard and build a ship. With the help from those engineering books and portable computers that we got, we'll hopefully be able to build some sort of colossus based on this thing and it will be able to change into a spaceship." Serenity explained

"Like on those Japanese sci-fi programs for kids?" asked Minmey.

"A bit like it, but not exactly. The main difference is that this one won't split into small vehicles." Serenity replied

"Ok mom what do we need to do?" Ranko asked

"Akane, Minmey, both of you and me will start to make some drawings based on what we saw on the engineering books to see the batter way to remold it. Ranma and Ranko, use your ki to enhance your sight, plus your muscles to help Rick in the retrofit process. As Usagi brings whatever she may find you'll take it, try to figure out how it works and with the help of our models build new machinery." Serenity said in her usual leader tone.

"Their ki… What are you talking about?" Rick asked

"**Sigh** Usagi go get more materials; Ranma if you could show it?" Serenity said

The huge grin on his face told everyone that he'll overdo it in showing off. And that was what he did. But when he got near the Veritech, a small portion of it started to glow and resonate with Ranma's aura. This had drawn the attention of everyone minus Usagi, which was outside the ship at the moment.

"What a heck?" asked Ranma while looking at the machine.

"Since when does a machine have any ki?" asked a shocked Ranko

"It doesn't. Unless…" wondered Akane

"Do you have an Idea?" Serenity asked

"I… once read about a theory that every living being produce energy, also in that American sci-fi drama, sentient machines had enslaved humankind and used it as a power source. Ranma see if you can feel any kind of life form inside this thing." Akane said which she received a nod from Ranma, who started to sprang his battle aura and tried to felt any kind of answer coming from the machine

Meanwhile Usagi just found and hooked up an enemy pod main body whose back part seemed to have been blasted, when she felt something coming from behind her at an approximately 2 o'clock angle. She quickly turned the small craft and enemy pod around only come face to face with none other than Roy Fokker on his Skull lead. He was literally upon her. "Oh Boy! How am I ever going to get out of this one?" She looked around desperately for some way of communication, until she spotted a Morse-code table near the broken radio, and the lantern floating behind her head to her left.

"Hmmm… Perhaps I can still get out of this one in one piece" Usagi thought aloud

Back inside the ship, before Ranma could come up with a clear result the sudden movement of the airlock opening all the way up got their attention and from it a giant white robot walked out. On the humanoid shaped robot chest plates there was a yellow and black trim, plus a painted skull on its belly, As the robot come fully into view they could see it holding Rick's modified plane in one arm, while pulling an enemy pod with the other arm.

"S-SEMPAI!!!" yelled Rick

"So it's here that you've been stuck all this time." Said someone voice from the robot. The robot head then turn from side to side looking around. Before looking at the rescued Veritech body, the people around it, and that one young man around Rick's age was on top of the Veritech glowing a faint blue like the Veritech itself…'What a heck' thought a shocked Roy

The robot then putted Rick's plane down, and then changed to guardian mode, a mode that was half-robot, half-plane. The Canopy opened, and from the inside come a man wearing a purple and black jump suit, with a purple helmet.

Behind him come Usagi as she rushed to where everybody was grouped. "Sorry guys, I didn't see him until he was upon me. Luckily Rick had left the lantern there, as well as a small sheet of paper with the Morse code."

"Indeed, and thanks to it I could talk with this young lady, and found out why she was collecting that enemy pod over there. At first I thought that it was you Rick trying to get a hold of radio or something. Then to my surprise I saw a girl on your jet." Roy explained

"Thank you Usagi for bringing him here. Everyone meet Roy Fokker, Roy these are the Saotomes. He's Ranma, she's his fiancé Akane Tendo, the girl that came with you is Usagi, the redhead is Ranko, and the lady here is Serenity. She is Ranma, Ranko and Usagi's mother. And of course you already meted Minmey" Rick introduced everyone

"Nice to meet you all" Roy replied

"Sempai I'm glad to see you, we were about to utilize this thing here to build a ship, so we could finally get out of here; that's when we found out that in some way this thing is moved by a Ki power source as well." Rick explained

"Ki? What's that?" asked Roy

"Well ki is the life force that every living being has; you could say that it is the energy that keeps our bodies working…" And so Ranma delved into a length explanation about Ki, demonstrating it and his martial arts with the help of Ranko and Akane.

"Amazing… I'm sure as hell that once Dr. Lang get a look at this he'll flip. Well all that I know and can tell you is that our Robotechnology work on a new power source discovered on this ship, called Reflex energy. But I don't know about the details. Anyway, I can arrange for a transport to get you to the city…" Roy started to explain when Minmey interrupted him

"The city?" asked Minmey

"Yes, the entire city of Macross has been loaded aboard, one more day and we'll finish collecting everything. It was sheer luck that I was patrolling this side of the ship when I spotted your Jet." Roy said

"Mr. Fokker…" Serenity called him

"Yes Mrs. Saotome?" He questioned

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me and my family to remain here, and for a lift to provide access to the other levels of the ship." Serenity asked

"It might be possible. Why do you ask?" Roy said and asked

"Well my kids for example train every morning, and sometimes they forget that we're not on earth anymore and don't hold back on their punches or kicks." Serenity explains as she showed some of the damage. Roy was dubious about it, until Rick and Minmey confirm it, and after a small demonstration of Ranma, Akane and Ranko, which kept his jaw lose and on the floor. "Also, there will be a problem about living quarters, food and job. Here we can set up a house, as well as one workshop to recycle many things produced by the city and the war. Not to mention that we have space to create hydroponics." Serenity explained

"Hmmm … I'll see what I can do but no promises." Answered Roy

"Sempai … I … I would like to stay with them." Stated Rick

"Why?" Roy asked

"Well you see Minmey and I started to learn martial arts with Ranma, Ranko and Akane. And I really like it, plus I enjoyed the work of retrofitting my jet, as well as building things out of scrap." Rick said

"Excuse me Mr. Fokker; do you know if my family made it?" Minmey asked

"Yes they did… Are you thinking in also staying here?" Roy asked

"Well the thought crossed my mind, but if you'll be able to convince the brass in opening a path between the city and here, then I'll be able to live with my family, and keep up my martial arts, and singing lessons from Ranko and Mrs. Saotome."

"Show him Minmey" suggest Ranko

"Err… ok. Please take a sit everyone" Minmey agreed

When they all had sat down she started singing, first she sang the Ranma's anime opening song, followed by Moon Light Densetsu (Sailor Moon Opening), then the Macross opening song. When she finished Roy's only answer was "WOW"

"You have a lovely voice Minmey, and sometimes when you sing you project an air of desire, of peace, of love. Plus your image becomes one of pure beauty, cuteness, and amazingly pretty." Stated Rick making Minmey turn as red as Ranko's hair.

"Oh Rick, please don't say that, I'm not that good" said an embarrassed Minmey.

"What are you talking about Miss Minmey? Rick is telling the truth. Heck even I was moved by it. Tell you what girl, I'll arrange for a meeting with the captain and the senior staff to explain your situation, there you can sing again, as well as you plus Rick, Ranma, Ranko and Akane to show what you got, and I am sure that they will press for you to join our ranks."

"Why would they want me to join? I only started the martial arts, and it's more as a way to get in shape and to defend myself. I… I don't know anything else besides singing and waiting tables." Minmey said a bit crestfallen

"Miss not every military is a fighter, you could help in other areas such as moral support and counseling, you could help in so many ways that it'll take too long to explain it. But to surmise it all, it is what you could do to boost our morale, relive our stress with your songs, and put courage, dedication and hope on our hearts." Roy said with all the sincerity he could muster and express.

"I still don't know…" muttered Minmey

"Think about it Minmey, you'll not only be helping just them, you'll be helping everyone aboard. You and Rick have an amazing potential to make things change. Rick you're a lot like my son on his early years, and he already saved many lives." Serenity said trying to incentive the two teens

"I don't know Mrs. Serenity; I still am not at all at easy with the militaries or war to be frank. But after the small battle that I experienced, I … I'm scared." Rick admitted

"I understand Rick, I myself was scared shitless on my first mission too; but I learned how to deal with it. I deal with it because if I don't … People like you would suffer and even die… because the enemy won't think twice before blowing you up." Roy answered

"Then you don't feel fear anymore sempai?" asked Rick

"I'd be lying if I say that I don't. But after every battle, every train, I become more confident on my skills, and senses. It allows me to concentrate and to do my job a lot better than the last time."

At that moment, Roy's suit radio started to beep, Roy's switch it on and from it a female voice called him. "Roy here what's up commander?" Roy said

"Colonel, I'd like a report as to why you're not with your squad patrolling or helping in bringing the rest of the city aboard? Also we detected the activation of that Veritech unity that that civilian was using, but how can it be if it doesn't have its cabin any longer?" the voice on the radio questioned

"You wouldn't believe it if I'd tell you, but to surmise it all let's just say that I found my friend, the same civilian that piloted it, he plus a few other civilians that managed to rescue it and reactivate it." Roy reported

"But why would they want to reactivate it?" He heard his girl friend asking on the background.

"Because they're been stuck on some isolated sublevels, with only a small aircraft for one person here. They did an amazing job in turning it into a pod to fish it plus others materials that are still floating around. If I didn't know better I'd said that that MacGyver from that TV show was here among them" Roy said with more than amusement on his voice

"…Ok Colonel, we'll open a path to your position, also the captain wishes to meet with them once a path is clear; so as soon as you and them are able to get up here take everyone with you to a meeting with the captain, plus Dr. Lang and Dr. Ono." At the mention of the last name Ranma, Ranko, and Akane looked at each other.

"Understood commander, anything else?" Roy asked

"It is all for now Colonel. Bridge out." The voice said and cut the link

"Excuse-me Mr. Fokker…" Ranma said calling his attention.

"Yes Mr. Saotome what is it?" Roy said

"We heard her mentioning a name saying a name: Ono, And I, my sister, and fiancée knew a guy called Dr. Tofu, Ono Tofu, he has about your size, brown hair, uses glasses… so I, my sister and fiancée were wondering if he is the same guy?" Ranma asked

"Why yes it is, he and his wife Kasumi appeared on the island shortly after my arrival." Roy said which shocked the teens at knowing that Kasumi married the doc, and how long did it happen

"Could it be? No impossible… How would doc and Kasumi got here?" whispered Ranma

"You said that they arrived shortly after you, how long was that?" ask Akane

Before Roy could reply they heard an explosion coming from the hall where the dimension travelers met with Rick and Minmey, seconds later they heard footsteps quickly approaching, then a woman wearing a medic officer RDF uniform came rushing in. As soon as Ranma, Akane and Ranko saw her they knew who she was, and Akane rushed to meet her and both collided in a bear hug that would put Shampoo glomp to shame. As the sisters hugged and cried Ranma and Ranko took a good look at Kasumi, they saw her in the beginning of her forth decade.

Akane looked her eldest sister with barely contained emotion. "Nee-chan… it's so good to see you again" Akane said, and on hearing that Kasumi emotion dam crumple to dust. Not just Kasumi's but Akane also started to release her tears and emotion, while frantically trying to cheer her sister up.

Ranma and Ranko smiled at the scene, then looked at where Kasumi had come from to see Dr. Tofu plus a small team of RDF crew members standing there. "It took a bit to cut through the plates, but once she felt your ki Ranma, Kasumi and I had literally flown out of sickbay and was standing over a few plates near the white dragon café. And once we got the message from the bridge about you guys we tripled our efforts in cutting through it with our ki. When I felt it a second time seconds ago, I could truly pinpointed where you were." Said Doctor Tofu

To say that Ranma was shocked was to say that the sun was a bit warm. He looked at Kasumi and saw her weak energy state. Immediately both Ranma and Ranko joined hands, and started to recharge Kasumi and the doctor with their pure ki energy waves.

Kasumi's breath become easier and bit by bit her sobs subsided, then she turned to Ranma, smiled a bit whisper tank you little brother before she fainted on Akane's arm, who also were feeding her sister with pure ki.

"Thanks Ranma, err … and Ranko, Akane, I own you guys one for recharging her, and bring life to her eyes once more. You guys know how much she means to me" Dr. Tofu said

"It was our pleasure doc; we'll talk about **OLD** times later, for now we'll need to meet with the captain and a certain Dr. Lang." Ranma said

"Hun… How do you know them?" Dr. Tofu asked

"They don't Dr. Ono; they only heard what commander Heyes told us through my suit radio. You see the captain wish to see me, you and them, to meet with him and Dr. Lang as soon as a way out of here was possible." Roy clarified

"OH…"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

P.S: On the last chapter I wrote a word in Japanese "Nee-chan"(for those of you that know the Latin way to speak vowels, use it when reading the Japanese words, since there isn't any sound difference between the Japanese vowels sound and the Latin ones) that it is used when you are talking about YOUR old-sister, while "Onee-chan" is used when you are talking about ANOTHER person older sister

**Chapter 4 – Explanations, planning and settling down Part 1  
**

Shortly after their surprise meeting with Tofu, Kasumi and Roy; Ranma, Ranko, Akane, Usagi, Serenity, Rick and Minmey brought them to sit in their house living room while they wait for Kasumi to wake up.

The RDF personnel that also had come along with Tofu and Kasumi were amazed by the good work done so far, and on seeing their sketches they become really interested and asked how they did come up with such ideas

"Well, the majority of it is nothing more than the result of a few brainstorm activities from all of us. My son here and his twin sister are good in thinking outside of the box, and have a good experience with buildings and house repairs, which includes electrical systems, water systems, and how to connect pulleys and support structure." Serenity said showed Ranma's work with the improvised house, its electrical systems, water system, sewer system and the workshop crane.

"Ranko here has a good knowledge of plants, including edible, medicinal and poison ones; that combined with my general science knowledge enabled us the development of a system that gave us some work, but allowed us to recycle in part our own dejects. i.e.: split the water and methane from the solid part. The water extracted from it is used to irrigate that small garden, the methane is pumped through the tubes into those cylinders over there, once they reach the desired pressure we use it for either feeding the stove or to maneuver of our space pod" Serenity explained

"But how are you splitting these prime sources from your sewer dejects, and how do you know that it is methane that you extracting" Roy asked

Akane raised her hand and motion for them to wait a bit while she moved to a corner were a partially damaged bookcase lies, then she picked a book before bringing it to the table. When they see the book cover they read the title "Oil & Gas Trainee Program Guide"

"I don't know how such a book ended up on Macross city, but this book inspired me and with its help we were able to successfully create that" Akane said pointing to a tower near the garden.

"That is a distillation tower, we have many heat sources here that are used to boil the sewer waste, and insert it into the distillation tower. I always got good grades in basic chemistry, so when I sow this picture here where the methane or ch4 as its written here, leave the tower through the top at a 20ºC, then it was only a question of math plus a bit of trial and error to correct craf our distillation tower." Akane explained

"But a common distillation tower is as tall as a battloid at last, so how did you made it?" Asked a girl with light blue hair, wearing glasses and an yellow coded RDF female officer with two round pins on her collar. All the time for some reason she kept giving Usagi glances, which unnerved Usagi.

Usagi that was about to question the young woman took a good look at her and noticed the name plate 'S.M. Jenius' and wonder 'I feel some thing familiar coming from her but what'

"Well miss…" Usagi started

"Jenius, Sara Mizuno Jenius."

"M-Mizuno… A-are you related to Ami Mizuno?" Usagi asked

"Ami Mizuno? … That's my mother maiden name, how…"

"Miss Jenius … What year are we?" Usagi that by now is trembling and white as sknow asked

Sara blink a few times before looking at her companions before answering "2009 why do you asked"

"My god… I… I I knew your mother… I… I and her…. Where best of friends, and… to me I… I saw her last month … at the Sakura holyday… of 1998"

"WHAT!" Asked the incredulous RDF personnel plus Rick and Minmey

"That's what has been bugging me too, since I and Akane were getting married that year as well when suddenly some crash parties arrived and in the middle of the …chaos that they caused, me … sis and Akane where enveloped by a blinding light, it hurt us as hell and when we recovered we were awaking here on this ship" Ranma explained

"He tells the truth." Kasumi said from the couch as she had just awoke at the end of Usagi's explanation

"I was there. I saw when little brother a-and … **sniff** A-Akane **sob** … Oh Ranma… **sob** **sob** it was awful … when … when the light vanished …. **sob** **sniff** all … all that was left of you… was … was… parts of your clothes … **sob … sob ** … and … **sniff** pieces of yours … flash, … blood … Oh Ranma…" Kasumi couldn't hold any longer and tackled Ranma in a fierce hug and started to cry her soul out on his chest. Ranma was surprised and a bit lost at what to do at first, but then he hugged her back and just let her get it out.

Roy and company minus Tofu and Rick were left speechless at seeing the Angel of Macross so saddened and crying like this.

"You really are a miracle worker Ranma. She was always depressed, cried a lot at home, blaming herself and Nabiki for what happened to you and Akane. … If … if I didn't returned when I did … she … she would have committed suicide" Tofu said with sadness on his eyes as he watched his wife finally starting to heal her soul.

"Ranma … as in Saotome Ranma" a security officer asked

"yes that's me. You are…"

"Masaki, Ryu Masaki, cousin to Tenchi Masaki, son of … **sigh** … Nodoka Masaki, once known as Nodoka Saotome. **sigh** sorry about this… brother. … **mumble**… 'We're cursed, the whole family cursed definitely'" Ryu answered, though Ranma heard his mumble

"W-what?" asked Ranma, Ranko and Akane shocked

"I … I know it's hard to believe, but now I know mom really told the truth." Ryu said

"Then…" Ranma started before glancing to Serenity then the others

"Yeah I know the full story, though I didn't believe mom fully until now. **smiling** But I'm sure that as soon as I take you to her she'll be very happy to see you again … COUSIN" Ryu elaborated and easily took the hint from Ranma about not revealing that Serenity is Ranma's **'Adopted'** mother

"S-she … she is…" Ranko started with a trembling voice

"Yes she's aboard, as well as Sara's mother" Ryu said

"But Ryu-kun how is it possible? Mom and auntie told us that these guys died a long time ago" Sara inquired

"Not if you insert time travel into the equation, and the time of their supposed death match with this ship first de-fold maneuver. I can't for now elaborate how, but I believe that somehow a portion of the remaining fold energy had hit them, throwing them into some sort of pocket dimension." Ryu said.

By his side another officer a man in his early 30's and a uniform in the same color scheme as Sara started to ponder what had been said, then he pulled out a palm top and started tipping

"Hmmm by this numbers… err… guys could you inform me your weight and size? I need it to check if in some rare chance what Ryu here said is … plausible"

"What are you doing PO Long?" Roy asked

"Sorry sir, but as you know Sara and I work in the engineering room, and I'm one of the techs that were assigned to the fold device, so I imagined that if I applied the properties and energies that the ship is submitted during the fold maneuver to something small as a human body, and considering that time and space run at a different speed inside the fold vortex, then it could be possible that they were literally teleported to this ship." Long replied

"If that's so PO Long, why did they appeared only now?" Roy asked

"Because only now a window appeared for us to get out" Serenity responded

"What do you mean ma'am?" Roy asked

"Let me put it simply. The fold maneuver is like a tunnel that you drive your car through it, so you can cross the mountain way faster than you'd need to go around it. But on our case when we got in there wasn't an exit, and before we could return the tunnel entrance was also sealed off. So we were stuck inside it until someone from outside opened the door to us." Serenity explained.

"Hmm… makes sense, and I heard about the phase out theory. … Am I right to suppose that like each Valkyrie has its own system frequency so does the fold engine?" Roy asked

"Yes sir. You are right. Each machine has its own power and work frequency, so if it was this ship's frequency that opened the door to them…." Ryu started

"Only this ship could get them out, just like a safe's key, you don't need it to close it, but you do need it to open it." Sara finished

Ok I can accept that. We'll need a bit of work in creating new ID cards to you guys, since I doubt it that after the unification war we'll find your files, not counting that we're at our solar system border, which makes data transfer between us an Earth almost impossible" Roy said it dryly while he and the others started to lead the Saotomes, Akane, Minmey and Rick back to civilization

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

P.S: I'm re-writing this story in an attempt to fix some mistakes

**Chapter** **– Explanations, planning and settling down part 2**

As soon as Akane, PO Long, Minmey, Ranma, Ranko, Rick, Ryu, Roy, Sara and Serenity reached the Macross city level, Minmey were swipe in a bear hug from her aunt and uncle. Also when two of the women there spotted Ranma and Usagi they almost fainted on the spot. They became white as a ghost and started to tremble and get in denial. When Ranma, Ranko and Usagi spotted them, they too were shocked and rooted on the spot.

On seeing this Ryu and Sara exchange looks between them, their parents and their new guests; before nodding and started to lead Ranma and Usagi towards their parents. An barely audible whisper escape Ranma's and Usagi's mouths 'mom/Ami…' before throwing themselves at the two women enveloping them in an amazon grade glomp.

Nodoka and Ami can barely believe it, before letting go tears of happiness and hug their precious people fiercely. Akane and Ranko also let a few tears fall as she could laterally feel Ranma's happiness

"Mom… sorry to interrupt this happy moment but the captain needs to talk with bro here, so … if you wish you can come with us" Ryu whisper to his mother so only Ranma could hear it and at the same time not blowing his brothers cover up.

Nodoka nodded and followed her two sons to the jeeps that were there awaiting them. At the same time Usagi has her hands full with an sobbing Ami that refuse to let go of Usagi fearing that if she did so she would wake up again and be reminded of failure as a scout and as a friend.

"It's ok Ami, I'm here. And I won't leave you anytime so soon … besides…. Crying is my department not yours." Usagi said with a smile. Ami couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her sobbing lips.

"Mom you can come too with us, but we need to see the captain." Sara said

"Sweet heart even if Kami-sama himself asked for her presence, I won't leave her out of my sight ever again. You can't comprehend the terrible wound that opened in my heart the day that I thought that I lost Usagi-chan here. Sure your father helped me a bit with the pain but the wound never healed… but now it can. Thanks to Kami… and her." Ami said as she looked straight at Serenity

'Thank you my queen for bringing her back. I sworn to you even if it kills me, I won't let harm come anywhere close to Usagi-chan ever again.' Ami thought

'You're welcome Mercury and I appreciate your loyalty, but even the most skilled warrior cannot be always there to protect those precious to them. Be by her side, be her friend, help her in her times of need. It's all that I ask.' Serenity thought back as well as trying to easy the pain in her daughter's loyal guardian heart

'To my last breath I will milady, to my last breath.' Ami's face firmed at that and nodded.

- / - / -

On the way to the meeting with the captain, Dr. Ono drove one military transport that allowed a small group of people to be comfy transported through the long halls and inner roads of the SDF-1; with him were Kasumi, Akane, Ranma, Nodoka, Ami and Usagi, while Roy drove on another military transport with Ranko, Rick, Minmey, Ryu, Long, Sara and Serenity.

Roy's Jeep was a bit ahead since Dr. Tofu wished to take a bit more of time to talk briefly with Ranma. "Ok Doc spit it out, how did you, mom, Ami and Kasumi-chan got here WAY ahead of us?" Ranma asked

"A few things Ranma, the Nanban mirror a copy from that accursed the scroll that Gosogunki used on you guys, plus the help of a few friends which among them were the scouts. It was a miracle that the scroll survived the explosion, but when our group started to use it, it lacked power, but it started a chain reaction that literally merged realities. My guess is that when it hit that energy bubble that was around you guys, it bounced off, but not before its energy had mixed with whatever that unmentionable vile creature threw at you. As a result you, and Akane were thrown into the sailor scouts reality". Tofu explained

"And as Dr. Ono said when both of our groups started to attempt rescuing you guys things didn't go as planned… **sigh** specially with the chaotic energies that Rei's husband emitted, and I afraid that his directional sense got mixed on the spell" Ami complemented

"Wait a moment since when Bacon breath has the balls to ask a girl on a date? Not to mention that the simple fact of him asking someone to marry him is a sign of the apocalypse" Akane said.

"W-when did you discover that Hibiki-san is your P-Chan Akane?" Kasumi asked

"On the pocked dimension that I, Ranma and Usagi were stuck, a bit of …incidents happened, and as a result Ranma's female form got separated, and all of us ended up sharing memories…. Including the Neko-ken" Akane answered

Tofu, Kasumi and Nodoka were shocked at hearing the last part. Then another sign of the apocalypse happened … Kasumi started to growl and to swear like a sailor. Which literally freak Ranma, Akane and Usagi up.

"Auntie if that rotten f#§¬$$, no good, back stabbing lazy glutton f*¨&%$#$% panda gets here, his mine you hear-me HIS MINE!"

The occupants of both vehicles look at her shocked. They were so shocked that both Roy and Tofu almost crashed their vehicles into the wall

"Err… excuse-me major… but … err… may I use the condemned for target practice?" Roy Fokker asked trembling. He's as white as a ghost and is literally looking for the nearest w.c.

"No way major, that would be TOO MERCIFUL to IT; that unmentionable thing curse went too far." Kasumi literally yelled at Roy before falling back on her seat and started to take deep breaths and to count repeatedly from 1 to 10

"**Gulp** … err… mom what heresy was said to invoke the apocalypse? … and … Do we have time to marry before we face judgment day?" Ryu asked after saying his prayers, confessing his love for Sara and kissed her with all his heart

Nodoka that were shocked by Kasumi yells were about to respond when she facefault at hearing her youngest son request. "**anime style sweat drop** … err… the problem here COUSIN, it's that when I, my mother, my sister, my brother and his fiancée were trapped in that pocket dimension… we somehow shared memories and experiences… this included a torture that my brother was submitted when he was five years old."

"What kind of inhuman slaughter is so evil that they dared to offend the torture category in such abyssal manner that evoked the …. "Roy couldn't finish as he looked fearfully at Kasumi. He didn't dare worsen the fate of the ship by deepening the wrath of the ships main angel.

"I was wrapped in fish, saucer, and various other kinds of c-c-c-at food, then I was tied and chained, threw into a pit of starving c-c-c … those furry demons that chase mice. Then the lid of the pit were closed and a bolder was placed to lock me in. … I lost the count of the number of times that I was thrown there before snapping" Ranma explained

"Worse of all is that when my dear Ranma is exposed to any feline for too long he snaps and act as a cat… a wild one." Akane supplied

"And now that fear and condition is shared by me, my children and Akane" Serenity finished. Ami was past shocked at hearing this. Then an barely controllable rage possessed her. Its so intense that frost started to form around her, and her senshi fuku almost materializing on her.

"With all due respect Commander Kasumi, but it's a race now between you, Rei and me to kick the abomination back to the deepest part of hell" Ami growled

"Your on lieutenant, your on. The first to reach it can claim the prize… and don't fu&*¨%ng dare to say that you almost have pit of it major Fokker" Kasumi said before whirling around to face the major.

"**Gulp** didn't even dreamed of it." Roy said hastily

"Err… sempai… if you need a w.c, I think that I saw one around that turn back there" Rick said

Roy, PO Long, Ryu and Sara looked at him before saying "You're a life saver Rick!" Before jumping out and dashing to the w.c.

"Err I think that we … should go as well right Minmey?" Rick suggested

"Right after you Rick" Minmey said before dashing after the others

Once they were out of spot Ami let her rage lose, transformed and blasted a stream of ice at one unfortunate droid, that soon become grains of ice, metal and dust after Kasumi jump/kick it.

Ami then hastily pressed her communicator and spoke/yell. "MARS get your F%$#¨&* §§ DOWN HERE at deck 7 hall 117- A, I FOUND USAGI and she was victim of TOURTURE!"

"WHAT? U-Usagi… Tor…. I'M ON MY WAY" Rei yelled back once she understood

Mercury then released her old mist and started to peace back and forth. Ranma getting a bad feeling decided to transform as well and motioned for Ranko, Akane and Usagi to do the same.

Serenity morphed into her royal form and Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Mercury looked surprised at seeing a second princess of the moon as well as two new senshis.

"Your majesty… Am I to presume that they're your guardians?" Mercury asked

"In a way they are Mercury. This little princess here is Princess Artemis she's Princess Serenity older sister. The young man is their brother. He is their soul brother. And this young lady here is his mate and guardian Sailor Sun"

"**Chuckle** That's my son alright, magic and chaos follow him as the clothes that we wear." Nodoka mused

"Your son? How …" Mercury started

"Well he's like me Ami. Having two mothers, one for the body and another for the soul." Sailor Moon explained

"That's good to hear … meat ball head" Said a voice coming from their left in the opposed direction from Roy and the others

"REI!" Cried Usagi before dashing towards her friend, but at the last second she tripped and plowed into her.

That was all that Mars need to know, 'SHE'S BACK!' "Oh Rei I was so worried that I couldn't help you guys" Usagi cried on Mars chest. 'The klutzness, her voice sound… it changed… I can hear it…'

"Who's the target Mercury…. Who dared to hurt her." Mars said in a calm, cold and deadly voice

"Not her directly. She and her family were victim of the place where they've been stuck all this time." Mercury said as she to got close and enveloped Moon and Mars in a hug.

"What do you mean?" Mars questioned

"The place where they've been stuck allowed their memories to be transferred and shared; so now a psychological trauma that my brother-in-law here suffered when he was five." Kasumi clarified

"What was you submitted too … my prince"

"I care for formalities as much as Usagi does Mars. So just call me Sailor Sol on this form. As to what I've been submitted…. Ever heard of the Neko-Ken?" Sol said making Mars eyes almost bug out at hearing that. Then she hastily look at those that are also transformed and received a nod from them.

"The responsible for this … "Mars started to say but was interrupted by Kasumi

"The race is on Mars. It's between you, me and Mercury." Kasumi said in a colder voice then the space outside the SDF-1

"No commander, for more then I wish to compete, I need to heal them. I and Venus are the only ones among us senshis with the power to heal psychological trauma. Just do me a favor … roast it good for me." Mars said with a fierce gaze

"With pleasure Mars, with pleasure."

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

P.S: I'm re-writing this story in an attempt to fix some mistakes

**Chapter** **– Explanations, planning and settling down part 3**

A few moments later Usagi fell asleep on Mars shoulder, causing a smile to appear on Mars, then she and Mercury revert back to their normal guise. That's the scene that Roy and the others discover.

"What happened to Usa-chan?"Minmey asked

"**smile** Don't worry Min-chan, she's just sleeping. The emotion of seeing me again was too much to her… poor Usa, your biggest strength is also your main weakness."Rei said as she stroked Usagi's hair.

"According with her memories you changed Rei, you changed a lot." Ranma said

"Anyone can change Ranma, anyone. You just need time and the right sort of events." Ami said

"She tells the truth Ranma-kun. When we thought that you died, it was an almost lethal blow to us. I … I cried for two years straight thinking that you died on that day, thinking and rethinking what I could've done to change it. I blamed myself for not acting with more strength and dedication on the two of you. If … if I had been stronger, faster … wiser you wouldn't have died that day, nor father a week later, right after Nabiki's attempted suicide."

"D…Dad….K-Kasumi, how did he….." Akane asked

"His heart failed, he got a fatal heart attack during the night. When I and Nabiki woke up …**sniff**… he…**sniff** …. He was dead on his bad, holding momma picture…."

"Don't stress yourself with painful memories Kasumi-chan, when you feel ready, you can tell us the whole story in detail. And I think that I spoke for me and my sisters when I said: sorry for bringing such painful memories to all of you." Ranma said.

The apology and way of apology made Kasumi suspicious, she already went through hell with her sister and brother-in-law death, not to mention that she was already pissed by the possibility of her little sister being scarred mentally by the neko-ken… she won't put up with any kind of imposter.

"Alright who are you and what did you do with the real Ranma?" Asked and deadly serious Kasumi holding a powerful ki sphere inches of his face scaring everyone there. Acting quickly Akane put herself between Ranma and her sister, while Rei cover Usagi's body with their own and Ami got ready to jump in to protect Usagi's brother. "Kasumi what are you doing? Can't you see that this is Ranma, the man that I love, the man that I … shamefully un-trusted and abused?"

"Who are you both?" ask a deadly serious Kasumi.

"Check our ki Kasumi, we are who we claim to be, and like Ami had just said anyone can change with certain kinds of events, and all of us went through a huge mental change." Ranma explained.

"And it is my fault….." said in barely a whisper as saddened Usagi, who was crying silently on Rei's arms.

"What do you mean it is your fault?" Kasumi asked whirling around to face Usagi and met a ready to strike Ami right between them.

"Cool down Commander, don't do any thing rash that will be sorry later. … We both know that's them, and what Usagi-chan just said proves it. And if I'm not mistaken Ranma too has the same type of heart, … always taking the blame to defend their friends and precious ones".

Kasumi deflated after that, knowing that's exactly the way that Ranma acted. "Oh alright, Yelling and getting angered now won't solve anything. And I'm sure that the Captain is awaiting us. Mrs. Hibiki you're our best psychologist so jump in and come with us. Mrs. Jenius … I know that you wish to remain by your friend side … But I think that you could help her more in getting a team down to their place, and set things straight down there …. And I think that you'll love their sketches.

Ami look a bit uncertain but a nod from Rei and she whirled around, snatch her daughter hand before dragging her down towards Macross city. "Come on sweet heart show the way… and we need to talk about your request to marry Saotome-san.

**Giggle**"Rei-chan" Usagi called

"Yes Usagi-chan"

"Are you still a Miko?"

"No Usagi-chan. I'm a full-fledged priestess, since after my marriage. Why?" Rei asked

"Can you set a schedule for Ami's daughter and my cousin over there? They just requested Auntie Saotome and Ami permission to marry."

"ha!ha!ha!ha!… It's about time they confessed their love. Honestly… they've been beating around the bush for the past 8 years." Rei said in sheer amusement.

"Ryu-san is definitely related to you Ranma-kun, he's worse then you about admitting his feelings." Kasumi said while giggling softly

Ryu by now was trying to disappear bellow his seat while his mother gave him a smug look that promised a loooonnnnggggg talk after this meeting was over. Then Rei asked Usagi to tell her all that happen since they last meet at the Sakura's holyday in 1998.

"Well Rei It all started as you know when we went to see the Sakura's flower and to set a picnic at the park ….." Usagi started to explain her point of view of how things developed, and then Akane told an abbreviated version of her and Ranma's story, since even at slow peace Dr. Tofu couldn't stop at all when the ship captain is expecting you and they already were late. By the end of Akane's speech, they were less than five minutes of their destination.

"Ok I believe it, something this amazing can only happen to Ranma-kun, but after the meeting is over I'll want the whole story, every single detail from the point where that monster's crystal hit you to the point where we found you a few moments ago. Oh by the way Ranma-kun I'll cook your favorite dish tonight, yours too imoto-chan"

A minute later they get inside the meeting room, exactly a minute after Roy, Rick, Minmey, and Serenity.

"Sorry for the delay Sir. But it happens that this young lady here is none other than my wife's missing sister. We were catching up in what happen to them for them to appear mysteriously here on the SDF-1" Answered Dr. Tofu as they get inside.

"Also sir; among them were members of my family that I thought that they had died … on the same day that South Atria was hit by that meteor." Nodoka Said as she pointed her children, Usagi and Serenity

"Oh is that true? Then there is no problem in this small delay, and I'll wish to hear about it too. But why Lieutenant JG Hibiki is here? Not that I mind the presence of one of our top psychologists but…" The captain Gloval said

"Permission to speak freely sir." Rei asked

"Granted."

"Believe it or no sir, I and her knew each other in 1998; she went missing after a freak thunderbolt hit our picnic spot… at the Sakura's holyday … Sir … we have the same age sir."Rei said truthfully.

"What? How can this be?"

"Well Sir, I'm not sure how it happened exactly. But by what I could understand after hearing them so far and checking it with 2nd Lt. Jenius and PO Long, it's that they had been stuck in a pocket dimension, like a road tunnel that in this case had been turned into a cave with only one exit. Their exit has been close until the right key was used again to open the gate" Roy related.

"Interesting… well let me hear their side of the events, so I can confirm that… was really a side effect from what happened at South Atria." Gloval said

Ranma and the others share a quick look among them before Akane stepped forward an started to relate his tale "All that I know is that I and my fiancée were a trying to get married when some unwanted suitors showed up to crash our wedding ceremony. A fight broke out and my fiancée tried to protect me when some weird glowing crystal hit the ground near us, my sisters-in-law, and mother-in-law. Next thing I know is that I'm awaking here on this ship."

"That's exactly what happened sir. I was there when it happened. I and my wife saw when that shinning org thrown by one of the family enemies hit the ground near them. It flashed for an instant, then an explosion occurred and when it was over, the only thing that remained from them was a small amount of their hair, and Akane-san bouquet".

"So was I captain, I also saw these events". Nodoka said

At this Dr. Lang that was present pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him and activates some simple scanners, and its showing traces of fold field energy on them, more precisely on the crystal inside the blonds' brooch. Then he checked on the cargo bay that they were in. It was so weak and dissipating that a few more minutes and it wouldn't be spotted, but for some reason the boy near Dr. Tofu, his fiancée and the other two ladies, plus what was left of the downed Valkyrie still possess it.

"Amazing, they still posses' traces of fold energy around them. A minute more and I wouldn't be able to check your history without analyzing your blood and DNA."

"Can you explain it Dr. Lang? I'm sure that ten years…..could it be? Mr. Saotome what was the precisely date of your failed wedding?" ask Captain Gloval

"November 23rd, 1998" (AN: I'm making the date up, so that it coincides with the SDF first apparition)

"As I thought; Dr. Lang am I right to suppose that they really got inside a fold maneuver tunnel while this ship got out." Gloval asked

"Well all evidence point it that way captain. If I didn't saw the readings I'd say that they were lying, since the chances for such thing to happen are knocking on impossible door." Dr. Lang explained

"**chuckle** For anyone else Dr. Lang you'd be right. But Ranma here, does not just knock on impossible door, he's a daily visitor there, which undoubtedly bring out Trouble jealous streak." Dr. Tofu said

"Come on doc I'm not that bad; am I?" Ranma asked

"You got to admit that… That rotten excuse of a father left you cursed as a trouble magnet Ranma-kun" Kasumi said

"No comment on this part Kasumi-chan" Ranma replied

"Well then since we got into an agreement as to how you guys suddenly appeared aboard my ship, we'll go with it for now. Now I was informed that you managed to reactivate a downed Valkyrie unit. Care to explain how you did it?" asked the Captain.

Ranma and company told the sequence of events of their isolation, how they used the materials found on that sector of the ship to convert the aircraft into a small spaceship, using air pressure and steam to move around and to collect resources that were floating around, in an attempt to build an bigger ship to let them out, as well as making their stay more comfortable.

Then they went to explain how the unit reacted to Ranma's Ki, following an explanation about ki and how to make it appear as well as turn it into something useful. Even Rei added her two cents, as she too has some experience with Ki.

When asked for a demonstration, Ranma, Akane, Ranko, Kasumi, and Dr. Tofu showed a bit of their abilities, as well as small weak blasts into each other, as to not damage the room, but strong enough to launch anyone against the wall.

By the end of it Dr. Lang is grinning from ear to ear, and his face is that of a kid in the biggest candy store of earth.

"Captain I just found the solution for our main gun problem." Dr. Lang said.

"And that is?" ask the Captain

"I don't know how much the systems will support but I do think that I can emulate the cannon abilities in a Valkyrie, whose main power source will be them, plus a Reflex core."

"What do you mean Dr?" ask an intrigued commander Hayase.

"The main cannon are nothing but a big rail gun that amplifies a mass discharge of the shim main reflex core. In another words the ship fire a blast similar to their Ki blasts, and it is amplified by the rail gun front system. I can build with my crew a similar thing in small scale, and with at last four people capable of such thing will have four bazookas to defend us while we work on more viable solution to the main cannon."

"Captain if I may be of use I could help the doctor here in his endeavors. I'm no engineer, but a good physician with a good knowledge of energy manipulation. That's how we managed to create an workshop where we were we the scrap that was floating around, since for what I heard from young Hunter misadventure I got a suspicion that when you attempted the fold maneuver while on atmosphere, you literally melted the warp core with an extreme overload"

"H-how? If you hypothesize it just by what you've been told by Mr. Hunter, and by my and the captain small talk you figure it out, then I will sure appreciate your help. Any physician that is capable of such feat of observation and theorization is welcome to join our ranks." Dr. Lang exclaimed with a shocked expression

"You can tank it to 2nd Lt. Jenius, her mother and family, since it's from her family that comes my scientific wisdom. I must admit that I'm terrible with math, but I can theorize and attempt to express formulas for a given phenomenon. But if you really need a hand in devising a new warp core, you'll need to talk with her mother." Serenity said

"**mumble** why didn't I listened to my gut **sigh** If you excuse me captain I have some apologies to make." Dr. Lang said as he stand up and turned to the captain.

"Why's that Dr.?" Gloval asked

"I … allowed a huge chance to avoid many of our problems escape through my fingers, now … I need to try and recover it."

"You mean…"Lisa Hayase started

"Yes Mrs. Jenius warned me about the many problems that we have with both the main gun, and the fold engine. Also … if we used her equations for a warp jump, then the computer would've added the extra mass in the equation automatically." Dr. Lang replied with his head down.

Gloval thought it over and remembered the many times that Mrs. Ami Jenius attempted to plea her case, with what was until now crazy hypothesis not concrete thing. 'But after what I saw… she was right all along. She warned us about the anti-gravity system. And I remember her objection and debates with Dr. Lang… I hope that we still have time to fix it.'

"Dr. Lang … I'm sorry but I'm giving the task to create Ki base weaponry to Mrs. Jenius. Also I'm putting her and Mrs. Saotome here as main researches for a new warp core. Lisa please append the archives that after so much evidence being shown that support Mrs. Jenius theories, I'm lifting her suspension and am giving her old rank back." Gloval said

"It'll be done sir." Lisa said

Well if it's all then I conclude this meeting, and grant the Saotomes their wish to establish their workshop to not just recycle, but to also repair and improve our vehicles and tools."

At this Ranma, Ranko, Akane and Usagi look at each other and nod before stating their wish to join the RDF, and if it was possible that they remain in the same squad. The Captain consult it with his immediate officers and said that it might be possible, as long as they got some hours and experience serving under an experienced officer.

Usagi then approach Minmey and ask her if she would like to join in with her as well, saying that even though she's young, she could help as a healer, or as a logistic officer, since a logistic officer would be like a waiter were she would see who needs what and make sure that all the needs are supplied to the right points

Minmey think for a bit and strangely look at Rick with an obvious question on her eyes. Rick for his part is surprised and touched that she asked his opinion. He himself was about to follow his friends steps, not for the war, but for the chance to help defend those he care about. 'And like Usagi-san just said there are jobs in the military that doesn't make me a killer, so if by chance I won't be able to cope with the idea of killing, then I may as well just join Usagi-san and Minmey-san'.

With a simultaneous nod both Rick and Minmey agree to join the RDF as well. With that resolved the meeting finished and everyone follow their way out, with Rick going with Minmey to the White Dragon restaurant, and the Saotomes plus Akane Tendo, the Onos, the Masakis, and Rei Hibiki plus a small contingent of engineers went to the sublevel were it all started to set up real accommodations, plus the intended workshop, and Hydroponics

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

P.S: I'm re-writing this story in an attempt to fix some mistakes

**Chapter 7 – Reviewing the past**

Two weeks later the SDF-1 is a week away from Saturn, Ranma, Ranko, Akane, Rick, Minmey, and Usagi are head over hills immersed on the RDF program to become new officials, even though Usagi and Minmey by being underage were settled in a cadet preparatory school.

Rick and Minmey kept their Martial Arts training under the tutelage of Ranma, Ranko and Akane. They were joined by Usagi, Ryu, Sara, Kasumi, Tofu and surprisingly a large group of cadets, soldiers and even the drill sergeant joined in after seeing how good and efficient the Saotome's art were.

Ranma and Ranko helped Minmey whenever they could the White Dragon restaurant, while Akane and Usagi also studied in a cram school course to quickly finish their High School Grade; before being able to take Botany and Chemistry college course.

Rick started a Mechatronics Engineering college course in parallel with his military training, aiming for the chance to keep working in building and fixing the Valkyries and other kinds of mechas. (A/N: Mechatronics it's a word that describe the union of the mechanics and electronics concepts. Mecha is a common term used whenever someone refers to a robot or a human operated machine that has robotics appendages or shape)

Ami and Serenity, alongside Ryo and Sara, plus a small contingent of engineers, reformed the improved house (that was now a four stories building), and the workshop that were build by Ranma and Co. when they were stuck on that sub-level. They also properly set a place to cultivate many plants, which also included hydroponics.

So now Kasumi, Nodoka, Ami, Rei, Akane, Ranma, Ranko and Serenity were at the Saotome's Building waiting for Tofu to bring his and Kasumi's children to their new apartment at the 2nd Floor, Rei asked Ryu to bring her husband and their daughter, so they can finish moving in to the 3rd floor, while Sara had gone pick her young brother to the Jenius family new apartment at the 4th Floor.

"Hey sis, now that we have some time to talk, could you tell me what happened to you while we were on that pocket dimension?" Akane asked

"Only if you tell me what really happened to you two. I'm still having a hard time in believing that the spirited old Ranma-kun and this noble gentleman on his skin are the same person. Sure I can cope with him and Ranko-chan being separated, but a wise and educated Ranma…**chuckles**… Frankly that's a sign of the end of the world." Kasumi said it dryly

"Hey I wasn't that bad." Ranma yelled.

"**giggle** Oh my! Ranma-kun you were. And I could almost sell my soul to have the old Ranma back, your wild and uncouth persona were such a joy for my old boring housewife days…. But all of it changed when I SAW you die…that…. When that unmentionable-thing whose name is an insult to our family honor, threw that accursed orb at you, and it got in contact with that mystic scroll thrown at you by that misguided fool… it blew you both apart and I mean really BLEW you two apart." Kasumi said with both sadness and rage in her eyes.

"Kasumi-chan…. don't stress yourself with such old and painful memories." Ranma said as he pulls a distressed Kasumi into a caring hug, which soon is joined by Akane and Ranko.

"Same old Ranma-kun, you never could see a girl in distress…. I'm glad Ranma-kun, in knowing that you're still inside this gentleman. Your old self still exist, it's only behind a mask that you acquired when you went to wherever post-life place souls goes to." Kasumi said while still hugging the three of them

"Kasumi-chan what do you mean by post-life and we being blew up?" Ranko asked.

"You were…when the explosion occurred it threw blood, cloths and some chunks of meat everywhere around your death place. It was awful; many people got covered in your blood…. Nabiki…. Nabiki didn't sleep for days, she blamed herself deeply and after I rescued her from her suicide attempt, we talked and agreed to do not let your death go in vain. To surmise it she didn't rest until the Kuno's, Amazons, and that Gosugunki guy paid for it, while I resumed my train and trained while watching tapes of your fights Ranma-kun." Kasumi said

"That explain your current physical state…wait you didn't mentioned Ucchan…." Ranma asked

"She was the most affected by it, she like me and Nabiki cried for days, and she had subjected herself to us willing, it was her way to try and redeem herself. Thanks to her we found the scroll of banishment, and saw hope in finding you. A slim chance, but one none the less… she was coming with us when some sort of turbulence threw her away from our position as we from Nerima traveled alongside the Sailor Scouts to this universe." Kasumi replied

"That scroll spell and my dimensional gate suffered from the chaos energy that still lingered Hibiki-san; the result of it was that I, Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Kasumi-san, her husband, Hibiki-san and Nodoka-san arrived here twenty years ago." Ami exclaimed.

"20 years? Well I suppose that it's enough time for you to meet someone and move on with life mom, since it appears that I now have a half-brother" Ranma said

"Full brother son… it happened the night before your wedding day. Luckily all the stress didn't harmed him as he was still at the beginning of the whole pregnancy process" Nodoka said

"But after what happened to us in that pocket dimension, I dare to say that all of our DNA's got mixed, so with the exception of Akane, any DNA scan will show me as your sister Nodoka and Ranma as your nephew and Usagi plus Ranko as your nieces." Serenity said

"WHAT? You can't be serious!"Nodoka exclaimed

"Sorry to disappoint you Nodoka-san but she speaks the truth." Ami said as she looked at her mercury computer readings

" ** sigh ** … Kami what did I do that pissed you off so much that you must kept my son away from me?" Nodoka cried while looking up

"Err… Married the Panda?" Akane asked

"Hmmm … perhaps you do have a point there, since that rot cursed piece of trash come to my life, it was one hell after the other." Nodoka said

"Don't berate your selves so much guys, after all I and my family are alright, besides after all hard ships and hard work comes the reward. In this case the reward for Nodoka-san is a new sister and nieces by the price of Ranma changing his status from son to nephew. Though such status it's only a politic one, since what truly matter in life is what your heart feels." Usagi said

"And for us it was you losing a lot of your klutziness and becoming less of an meat-ball head. Though I still feel that the price that all of us paid was way high." Rei said.

"I completely agree with you Rei, the price was almost too much. A few more days and I would have started to try and find a way to join you in heaven Usagi. Depression had become a part of my day to day chores as your meat-ball hair style as a part of yours Usagi." Ami complemented

"And we all know that depression is something that if not properly treated it can be lethal. Sis how did you managed it? I Know that doc helped you but for what you told us I don't think that he alone would have been enough." Akane replied before asking Kasumi

"Oh you're right it almost wasn't, but he helped me in keeping my mind out of it, I did nothing but study and train after getting here, I graduated as a nurse, joined the military, train as if there was no tomorrow, while keeping thinking 'what Ranma-kun would have done if aliens suddenly come and started to threaten Earth?', then along the way I got a daughter that I named Akane and a son named Ranma." That earned her one pair of hugs from both Ranma and Akane, shortly said children opened the door to the living room and as soon as they saw the group hug and the life back to their mothers face they the three down, and starting to fire a million questions a minutes, which was followed the laugh from the rest of the group.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

Observation: The last chapter had been re-wrote, so those that had read it, please do so again, as this chapter uses elements of the re-wrote chapter 5 and starts during the flashback

**Chapter 8 – The war starts**

"Children please calm down." Kasumi said

"Who are they mommy? And why were you crying if you were also smiling?" asked Akane Ono the youngest, she was wearing a light pink sundress, white/pink striped socks, high heel pink sandals and she has shoulder length pink striped brown hair, black eyes with pink glasses over them; she was as tall as her mother, but despite the appearances both Ranma and Akane could feel that this girl was as good as Akane was when Ranma first met her.

"That's because I'm so happy Aka-chan that my long lost sister is back that I'm letting out tears of happiness." Kasumi answered

"Her long lost sister? Does that mean that you're our aunt?" Ranma Ono asked, he got a good physical appearance, that couldn't be well hidden behind the RDF uniform. He has an ensign uniform like the one Rick will be using but with green instead of red. His hair is up in a pony tail that reaches just past his shoulder, his eyes are brown and he has a thin scar at the side of his head.

Then from the same doorway that the two children has come a male and female voice yell a battle cry.

"SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE"

Ranma Saotome and Akane Ono were about to jump when they notice who would receive whatever attack was coming, i.e.: Kasumi and her sister will be in the line of fire if they move. Saotome Ranma slowly for him and Akane, but a breakneck speed for the others turned his head to look at Ryoga who was just there with a look of resignation, regret, sorrow and relief with unshed tears struggling to come out and beat his macho pride. But the girl before him was about to drop kick his niece-in-law or possibly Kasumi, a BIG NO-NO on his book.

Faster then the girl falling on them could follow or comprehend, found her self dangling from the ceiling on the other side of the room with her leather jacket and jeans pants being used to keep her hands and feet tied as well as keeping her suspended on the ceiling. Before her cleaning their hands are a boy and a girls that were besides her eternal rival.

"Hey look who finally decided to show up, it's Mr. P" Akane said in a sweet sarcastic voice as she turned from the girl to her obviously father.

"USAGI HIBIKI! What did I told you about fighting Akane while indoors?" Rei Yelled

"But mom, I can't stay beat my rival. besides Akane Ono and her mother wouldn't have fallen for that that easy and they already has a battle aura." Usagi Hibiki whines.

"You're lucky young lady that my own rival went ultra easy on you, or you would be a an almost full body black bruise by now." Ryoga said

"For more that things change, the more they stay the same. Let me guess Ryoga, she's my niece rival, just like you were Ranma's." Akane asks

"I tried to talk her out of it Akane-san, but if there is one thing that she inherited from me is the family stubbornness." Ryoga says

"Who's them poppa?" Usagi H. asks

"From the description that my darkling wife he told me the blonde one over there with the hair up in a twin odango is your mother missing friend, it's from her that your name had come. The other woman is Akane Tendo; she's Kasumi sister and Akane Ono's aunt."

"So she's my rival's aunt. Besides what happened now, since I'm unsure who exactly did this to me, is she any good?" Usagi H. asks

"I'm as skilled now as Ranma were when he fought against Saffron, and my fiancée here is 7 times stronger and faster then me." Akane says.

"In another words daughter, she can clear the whole ship deck's floor from bottom to top and back with you as a mop and barely sweat it." Ryoga translates sweating cold from the look he's receiving from Akane.

"Are you really that strong?" Ono Akane asked looking at her aunt

"Were I was stuck all this years time flew at a different rate then here, and for some reason that I'm still trying to comprehend I, Ranma, Ranko, Usagi and Serenity over there, had our vital energies, memories and experiences shared, the end result is that all of us are now are master level martial artist. Oh by the way, thanks to that place Ryoga, I must inform you P-CHAN that whatever sparring match you might wanna have with Ranma will need to wait because you and I need to have ours."

"GULP I'm in deep for it, is it not?" Ryoga asks

"You are in it as deep as your sense of direction." Akane says

"She's your old friend isn't she dear? To know about yours… problems…." Rei says while glaring daggers

"Rei-chan ... do you allow me to call you that, because since it ALL of Usa-chan memories are now a part of mine." At Rei nod Akane continues "I just found out his darker secrets recently, and it's thanks to Usa-chan there, plus my love for Ranma that I didn't fell and became a dark senshi."

"That's Usagi alright, always rescuing us from our darkness, talking about it Usagi when do you want me to start helping you in dealing with the Neko-ken?" Rei asked

"WHAT? Neko-ken? How..."

"Remember Ryoga the place that we were stuck allowed us to share memories, so since the Neko-ken is in a huge part a psychological trauma, it was also shared by them."

"Ugh what is this Neko-ken poppa?" Usagi Hibiki asked

"A technique that turn the user into an unstoppable berserker fighter that can tear a titanium plate like you can crush a match stick, the fighter is also way faster then normal with cat like skills. The problem is that to learn it you must be wrapped in many sorts of cat food and be tossed repeatedly in a pit full of starved cats. Oh By the way you must be younger then 7 years old for such training to remotely has any chance of being a success, and after it you will get an unparalleled fear of cats. I my self almost died many times when facing Ranma while he was under the Neko-ken, since when in that state it won't be just the body that act as a cat, but the mind will also be that of a cat"

"**shudder** but how can they be sane after that, and who was the psychopath that taught them that" Usagi. H asked

"I was the victim; they just got a copy of my memories. As to how I am sane ... It was thanks to an elderly lady, and my beloved here. Hey Rei-san since you told us that you are a full-fledged priestess and with these people as witness could you marry Akane and me? Because we were about to before this whole mess started".

"I'll be delight to do it Ranma, but I do think that you both deserve a proper ceremony, and now that I think of it, they still didn't rebuild my temple, so I'll make a deal with you, you help me and my husband in building it and I'll marry you two for free."

"Consider it done Rei-chan" Akane said, shortly before the red alert start blaring and Lisa voice was heard announcing General quarters, which prompted Kasumi, her son, Ami and Ryoga to dash out of the door and in the direction of the lift.

Ranma looked out of the airlock window and spotted two Zentraedi ships approaching. "Oh man, this is the episode of this ship first transformation ... Shit Rick and Minmey will be in danger. Ranma too raced out to Macross city in an attempt to get to his friends as fast as possible.

"Ranko, Usagi, Akane go with him and if needed Sailor Teleport to here." Serenity said.

"But mom how will we explain it?"

"We'll tell them a part of the truth, and if things happened as Mars and Mercury said, then our three realities merged, and they will know the legend of the sailor scouts, if not then I'll think of something".

"Very well my queen, princesses let's go." Akane said before dashing out with Usagi and Ranko hot on her heels.

Watching they go Serenity wait until they are out of earshot before speaking

"You got much to explain to me Setsuna, specially why you didn't considered alternate realities and time lines when looking for Artemis and her guardians."

"I'm sorry my Queen, but I can't comprehend how I couldn't see or think straight before this mess started, but whatever kept you four locked away, it also kept me away, and with the impossibility to see Crystal Tokyo." Setsuna said from behind Serenity

"Crystal Tokyo? What's that?" Serenity asked while turning around and see the holographic image of Setsuna in a Zentraedi uniform

"It was going to be the rebirth of our kingdom, but with your daughter as the main ruler. A utopia that somehow had become my obsession ... and my mistake." Setsuna replied

"You messed with the forbidden and paid the price didn't you? You're lucky that Kami-sama found a way to fix you mistake and that he care enough for all of us that he gave you a second chance." Serenity replied wit a frown

"It's a sin that I had and will be paying for a while now my queen, this is my tenth life among the Meltrandi, and since both Zentraedi and Meltrandi reproduce by cloning devices from the same age of your great-grand-mother." Said Setsuna

"And we both know that you, I and our generation of senshi were the last pure blood Protoculture beings alive. And I must confess from what I see those frigates are in a bad shape. "

"This is a result of millenniums of propaganda anti-culture by the first revolution admiral Saz' otome Grand' ha." Setsuna replied

"Saz' otome Grand' ha? ... Saz' otome Grand' ha? ... Oh crap... that means that Genma Saotome travled in time as well as space and ended in Zentran army. I'll deal with his clone when this war brings him here, so what brings you here Setsuna?" Serenity said

"At first I was trying to figure out this strange feeling that started to creep up my being, it takes a hold of me when I went to sleep every night, and I few by few recovered my memories on these past months, but I'm still having a hard time sorting it all and my Meltrandi life." Setsuna said.

"Then I guess that your new name is Milia Fallyna, top ace pilot of Azonia's group". Serenity said

"How did you know?" Asked Setsuna/Milia

"Like in your ancient life work, I too got access to some information about main events on this war, that's why I know that in a few months Bretai will call reinforcements from Kyron." Serenity replied

"That arrogant who's a back stabbing idiot? What will be Bretai be drinking to think that? Perhaps he should get his metal face plate checked, it seems that a few bolts are lose" Setsuna/Milia giggled

"Anyway you better meditate a few more to sort out your memories and who you are. I'm sure that down the road Azonia's group will be called to this war." Serenity said

"If it happens as you said then we will meet in person, until then I'll keep it quiet and if things run as you said then I'm willing to assist you for our old friendship and ally bound." Milia said before her image vanished and the SDF-1 started to shake.

"It has begin..." Serenity said before going to a few panels and to make sure that the Saotomes sector was isolated from vacuum.

To be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

**Chapter 9 – Transformations**

A bit earlier at the White Dragon restaurant on the Macross city, Rick was helping Minmey in cleaning and setting the tables when he asked. "Hey Minmei don't you think that there is something odd about the Saotomes?"

"What do you mean Rick?" she asked

"Well it just something about them kept me wary of them, like they have some sort of secret. Besides it must've been the HUGE coincidence around to all of this story of they being missed for so long and then puff they are here and starting to attract officers left and right" Rick explained.

"Like some sort of chaos magnet or something?" Minmey asked

"Yeah! Like on those first days when Akane literally materialized from thin air a huge mallet and sent Ranma flying, then there is this whole ki, martial arts thing. Don't get me wrong here Minmey, I've never felt this good and this tired after starting martial arts classes with them. But what they do is mind boggling, besides I'm still not at easy with the idea of becoming a military." Rick said

"I know what you mean. All of my life I dreamed of being a singer, and besides waiting table it's all that I know. Now after getting started on the cadet preparatory and starting to learn the military way of life and discipline, I'm at loss of what to do next." Minmey said

Rick thought for a bit and was about to answer when the door to the restaurant opened and Minmey uncle and aunt stepped inside. "We have wasted a half day in line just to get this." Minmey uncle Max said looking at a small white case. "We're lucky to get anything at all" said her aunt.

"Hi you two how did it go?" Minmey asked

"Well as expected as it could I guess" her aunt Lyna replied

"So you two how do the two of you going?" Max asked

"I'm fine, and I must say that my martial arts classes are helping a lot, specially the meditation." Minmey said.

"I can say the same, as it sure helps with the stress the military academy threw our way with their harsh discipline and conduct." Rick said

"Well I'm glad to hear that you're both fine, and I'm sure that you'll get used to it eventually. Though I must confess and ask what got into you two to sign up?" Lyna asked

"Well in part it has to do with the time spent with the Saotomes. They didn't force us, but they did put things in perspective, and now that I see what you got for supplies I must agree that they'll need help with the logistic and moral support." Minmey replied

"Hey why don't you guys open the restaurant? I'm sure that it will help a lot with both military and civilian personnel." Rick suggested

"What a nice idea Rick and I'm sure that uncle Max won't have too much problem after all he did worked his restaurant through out the war back on Earth." Minmey said

"But Minmey we're not on Earth anymore, we're on a spaceship with limited supplies." Lyna said

"Not for long, since it I'm sure that the brass will reroute more of it here, since it will relive them from long waiting lines." Minmey said

"Besides in a few weeks the hydroponics on the Saotome sector will start releasing fresh vegetables, and I do think that I heard Sara saying something about some aquariums to reproduce some fish that miraculously survived inside the frozen sea." Rick said.

"Hmmm it's worth a shot, and if they got enough fish, flour and eggs, I could create some pasta and dishes, from it. Not to mention that it might take time but with the science of this vessel I wouldn't be surprised if they managed to hatch some chicken out of some eggs, so we can have more eggs in a month or two." Max said

"But dear with Minmey at the military academy who's going to wait our tables?" Lyna asked

"Well I and Usagi could do it in our spare time at afternoon, and I got the feeling that we'll find someone to help out." Minmey said

"Ok then, Minmey you'll go and help your aunt setting up everything in here, Rick would you mind and help me setting a stand outside with the advertisement." Max said/asked them

"No problem at all Sir." Rick said

"No problem Uncle Max" Minmey replied

A few minutes later Rick and Max were exiting the restaurant carrying a table, a chair and a poster requesting waiter/waitress service. That's when a young woman around her early 20 years in appearance, waist long jet golden hair with a pink bow over it, she was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck black dress with high heels black sandals approached together with a tall tomboy girl on her teenage years with waist length black jet hair, wearing jeans pants, sport shoes, black long sleeved spandex like shirt with a blue sleeveless kimono like jacket over it; over her jacket and across her upper body was a bandolier with mini-spatulas, on her back you could see a giant spatula.

"Hey Ukyo-chan check this out, it seems that things are starting to look up if they are opening this restaurant" the blond said

"Hmmm you may be right Minako-chan and it seems that they are looking for waitress service." Ukyo said

"Are you interested in applying for the job ladies?" Max asked

"I might do it. Even though I'm a chief specialized in okonomiyaki I would like the chance to get away from the stove for a while" Ukyo explained

Rick that up until now was looking intensely at Ukyo, or more specifically her giant spatula, blinked a bit at the mention of okonomiyaki and resolved to ask away what he was suspecting.

"Err excuse me but are you by chance Kuonji Ukyo?" Rick asked

Rising an eyebrow at the question Ukyo reply "Before I was adopted by Nodoka Masaki, that was my name, did we meet before?" Ukyo asked at the end

"Me no but my martial arts sensei Ranma Saotome did talked a lot about you." Rick replied

"W-what did you said?" a shocked and white as a ghost Ukyo asked

" **sigh** You're not the first one shocked by just mention him or his family. You see from what I could figured it out He plus his sisters Ranko and Usagi, their mother Serenity and his Fiancee Akane got stuck somehow in some sort of pocket dimension where time run at a different rate. But ever since this ship executed whatever it did to escape those things, it release them some levels bellow us." Rick explained

"R-Ran-chan… He … he's alright isn't he?" Ukyo asked while struggling to keep her emotions at bay, even though you could clearly see them on her eyes. "He and his family are fine; the only problem that I could see was when Kasumi Ono-san and Ami Jeanus-san literally flipped when she learned that that pocket dimension did something to transfer Ranma's deep ailurophobia into Akane-san, Ranko-san, Usagi-san and Serenity-san." Rick explained

"Ailurophobia…. THE NEKO-KEN! OH GOD! No wonder Kasumi flipped." Ukyo yelled before lamenting Akane's poor fate

"Err… excuse me but you did mention a name … Usagi and Serenity could you describe them?" Minako asked

Rick nodded and did it; at the end Minako was struggling to contain her tears as well as not bolting out of there in search of Usagi. "I can take you to their home if you want" Rick offered

"Take who where?" Minmey asked as she exited the restaurant holding a tray with a few snacks.

"These two ladies to the Saotome sector, it seems that we just found two of their friends; Minmey these are Ukyo Masaki, formerly know as Ukyo Kuonji, and by her looks this is Minako Aino according with what Usagi told us".

"P-please **sob** take us there **sniff** we, we need to see them." A trembling and visibly sobbing Minako asked

"It'll be our pleasure but…." Minmey said while looking at her uncle and then the subscription forms.

Clearing a tear away Ukyo replied "Sugar you don't have to worry anymore about running your restaurant, you take us there and I myself and my husband Konatsu will gladly move in with you and help in running as well as if possible expand your business."

"Really? Why? I remember you now; you were the owner of that Okonomiyaki restaurant the U'Chans right. You were my main rival in the restaurant business". Max asked

"Let's just said that after that attack and subsequent events I'm in the same boat as you, and after what I heard I'd be in your niece and her boyfriend debt by reuniting me, us with our missing friends." Ukyo explained

Rick and Minmey blush and looked embarrassed at the mention of being boyfriend/girlfriend, but they quickly shook it off before Minmey replied "Rick and I are close yes but not that close … yet."

"Y-yeah, I like her a lot, but I and her …. Well … we're still trying to figure our hearts out, well at least I still am." Rick said

"Me too Rick, me too. But I feel that we'll find a solution soon" Minmey replied

"You feel it to? How odd. Anyway Max-san if you do not mind that I and Minmey will take them to the Saotome sector." Rick said

"Go ahead son, and you two don't need to be back until at last 10 pm, use the time to try and sort your feelings out. I'm sure that Usagi will be able to help."

With that Rick, Minmey, Ukyo and Minako set out towards the Saotome sector. A few minutes later they were passing through a small gardened square when the ship started to sound out the Red Alert, and a woman voice that both Rick and Minmey recognized yelled through the ship's communication system ordering the military personnel to their posts, and the pilots to their planes.

"What was that all about?" asked Ukyo

"Seems to be that we're under attack or we will be soon. And with the Saotome sector has a giant window that show us the outer space; I do hope that whatever material that window was made off can resist whatever lucky shot or debris hit it." Rick explained

"WHAT? We need to get them out of there quickly then. There's no way I will be sitting here while Usa-chan might be in danger. I lost her once and will be damned if I lost her again" Minako yelled

"Well when we where there we thought up the possibility and did our best to make sure that our home there was air tight, and I do not doubt that the engineers that refitted it into a whole four stories building didn't thought of something to keep it safe too." Minmey tried to calm a distraught Minako down.

"Even if it has been made so it could keep Ran-chan and Akane safe from vacuum, I doubt that it will keep them safe from possible laser blats or explosions. Besides I'll feel a lot more at peace if I'm at my friend's side now." Ukyo replied

"Ditto here. So please let's hurry up and get there before the enemy get near enough to start and try to blast us to oblivion." Minako said.

But as they were about to do so the ship started to shook with more intensity and the communication system started again and warned everyone inside about that the transformation sequence count down has started.

"What does that mean" Minmey asked

"Beats me too" Rick replied

"U-CHAN!" a young man voice is heard yelling and the group saw Ranma running up to them with a mix of surprise and worry on his face. A few steps behind him Minako saw what at first she thought was a mirage or a ghost, but as the girl… no young woman approached she saw that her long lost friend was running up to her.

"USAGI!" "RAN-CHAN!" Minako and Ukyo started to run with tears on their eyes. But at that moment the ship's vibrations worsened and suddenly the ground right bellow Ukyo, Minako, Rick and Minmey started to split, with some pieces rising, others lowering, and some even started to get away from one another.

This resulted in Ukyo and Minako falling into the chasm that opened, Minmey being raised and Rick losing his footing and started to fall backwards

"Oh shit… Ranma-kun, Ranko-chan, Akane-chan TRANSFORM NOW! MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" Usagi yelled

"Right but since you are using the Sailor Moon title then I'll go with the Eclipse power and title. ECLIPSE POWER MAKE-UP!" Ranko yelled

"SOLAR/SUN STAR POWER MAKE UP!" Ranma and Akane Yelled

Four flashes of light later and four Sailor Senshis stood in the places of Ranma and company. The Senshis jumped with each one going towards one of their friends. Sol and Moon went to Ukyo and Minako, while Eclipse and Sun went to Rick and Minmey.

Sailor Sol managed to hooked his left feet into a dangling cable that was on the underside of one of the few parts that didn't move from the original position, while his right hand took a hold of Ukyo jacket, and his left hand got Moon's right foot

"U-CHAN! A-are you ok U-chan?" Sol asked

"R-Ran-chan is that you?" Ukyo asked and received a nod

"MINAKO-CHAN TRANSFORM AND THROW ME YOUR CHAIN!" Sailor Moon yelled while extending her arm towards her friend. Minako nodded and yelled with all her heart and faith in her friend. "VENUS STAR POWER MAKE UP!" a few seconds later Sailor Venus extended her arm and yelled again "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"

Sailor Moon cached the chain and instantly started to pull and wrap it around her arms. Mean while Eclipse managed to get a surprised Minmey out of harms way and Sun was helping Rick get out the hole that he fell.

Minutes later the seven teens and one woman are safe and sound on an isolated piece of a garden square that remained intact. Venus was hugging and sobbing on Moon shoulder, same thing with Ukyo and Sol.

"I – I don't believe my eyes, but …. How did you guys changed like that?" Rick started

"It's a long story Rick, one that will literally turn your world upside down, and get it twisted like a pretzel." Eclipse said

"But that can wait until we're all back at the Saotome's building. But Ukyo-chan when did you arrived at the SDF, because Ami told us that the on the trip here you were forced away from her group". Sun asked

"I've been here since the beginning of last year, when they were testing their new fighters. I was lucky enough to be found by mother Nodoka and Venus here. **chuckled** you should've seen Kasumi's face when she saw me. It was pretty much the way Venus is clinging to Moon over there".

"Err…. Usagi-chan…" Minmey started

"What is it Minmey-chan and please call me Sailor Moon when I'm in this form" Sailor Moon replied

"How are we going to get out of here?" Minmey asked weaving her hand around to show that they were isolated by at last 20 meters chasm in a 180° turn, with a giant metal wall from the ceiling to the ground bellow their platform. Their platform was like an octahedral split in half by the wall.

"We in our senshi form can jump from here to the ground without trouble, Ukyo might have a bit of trouble even if she kept her martial arts training; but for you and Rick it is a trip to the hospital or morgue if you try and jump. So we can either carry you guys or teleport out with a sailor teleport." Sailor Moon explained short before a gloved hand from Venus is resting on Moon's forehead

"Strange there isn't a fever, but you just spoke like Ami-chan would…. Are you alright Usagi?" Venus asked

"Long story short Minako-chan, My mind and theirs got scrambled and mix together like an omelet, so what they know, got copied into me and what I do know went to them; it is one of the reasons why we got two new senshis" Moon explained

"So that's why you, Akane chan and Ranko-chan now have Ran-chan's ailurophobia " Ukyo surmised in understanding

"OH Usagi…. I'm …. I'm so sorry, if I had been faster stronger…" Venus fiercely hugged Moon while she sobbed for a few more minutes.

"Don't worry Minako-chan I trust you and Rei will be able to help us so when we find Luna and Artemis we won't freak out."

Sailor Moon words seemed to spark something anew in Sailor Venus core as, sheer determination sprang to life in her eyes that filed with hope and anxiety to finally be able to redeem herself and clean her honor debt to Usagi.

"As of tomorrow I'm moving in with you guys, and we can start our phobia deprogramming sessions the day after." Venus said as she got up but kept her hands on Sailor Moon shoulders.

"Thank you Mina-chan, but it will need to be at my off duty time, since all of us had joined the RDF, we're still cadets but in a few more days we'll have our own set of birds."

"Then I'll petition with Roy that as soon as you guys graduate you'll be posted on my squad." Venus replied

"**chuckles** Then I think that we should try and see if all of the original senshis can be brought together on the same squad, since it seems that all of you with the exception of Jupiter are now part of the RDF" Akane said

"Min-chan what happened to Mako-chan?" Sailor Moon asked

Venus closed her eyes and shudder remembering what happened to her and the outers. "Just like Ukyo they were thrown into the chaos that compused the vortex that we bild to get to you guys, but a bit early then Ukyo and us stepped in she along side the sailors from Saturn through out Pluto went into the device first, but as soon as Hibiki-san stepped inside…" Venus couldn't finish it as she closed her eyes and shed another tear.

"Don't worry Venus I'm sure that they along side U-Chan will arrive here, but the only question is when, since they could've ended up either years early or after this moment." Ranko said in hopes to lift Venus spirit

"What a heck are you guys talking about and what exactly are you guys?" Rick asked

"Lets return to the Saotome building and there we'll explain; even though I doubt that you guys will understand". Sol said as he grabbed Ukyo before jumping off the platform, followed by Sun carrying Minmey, Eclipse carrying Rick, than Moon and Venus jumped out too.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story that may use characters that belongs to other people, such as, Rumiko Takahasi and Naoko Takeuchi. The Robotech/Macross elements have their own owners and this is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent.

**Chapter 10 – Deadalus Maneuver – Part 1 – The Calm before the storm**

At the Saotome's building later that evening Rick and Minmey were told the whole truth about their friends history by the whole gang and as predicted by Sailor Eclipse (Ranko Saotome), their world sense of logic took a major beating, as they found out first hand that magic DOES EXIST, as well as heroes and alternate realities.

"Wow… what a story, and if I didn't saw what you guys did, I wouldn't believe it, not to mention that what happened to you guys do fall in the too much farfetched category for us not to believe that it is the truth. **chuckles** No wonder I and Minmey felt something odd about you guys." Rick said

"**Chuckles** Yeah! We were an odd bunch with chaotic events happening left and right at each corner of our lives path. **chuckles** I still believe that I got cursed with chaos somehow". Ranma said

"That might not be that far off the truth my prince. But to be sure of it I would need to do a fire reading and as you can see, fire especially wooden base fire it's already a rare commodity." Rei said

"That's another thing that keeps bugging me. Are you guys really the reincarnation of an ancient kingdom?" Minmey asked

"**giggles** Even us freaked about it when we first were confronted by this fact. But after some time and with our memories of past life getting cleared as time went on we got used to it." Ami explained

"Mom you do know that to us that did get born here on this dimension and time, it'll get some time in getting used to it. Plus I must ask does this power run in our veins as well?" Maximilian Jenius, Ami son asked

"Yes son it does, and it's rare for it to manifest on the man, as it's easier for it to manifest on the girls, so you might now show it, but it will help you with your endurance, health, dexterity, etc… Though your sister might be able to fully utilize it, so when she return home after her shift is over I'll test her. Also if you and her ever does marry and have a daughter then your girl will have the mercurian powers." Ami explained

"Then like mom here, I do have powers over fire and am probably the next Senshi of Mars." Usagi Hibiki asked

Rei smile at her daughter before rising her arm and calling her henshin pen before handing it to her daughter. As soon as Usagi Hibiki get a hold of it a gust of wind blew by her and a red aura surround her for a few seconds. Then as if hearing a inner voice she nods before handing the pen back. "Thanks mom, but now is not the time yet. Perhaps when we get to Mars on the way back to Earth we can properly set my ascension ceremony."

Rei smiled got up and hug her daughter saying "You made me so proud sweetheart, and I know that the legacy of Mars won't end with me or you."

"Do we have similar powers mom?" Akane Ono asked

"No little one, we do not. That's something that my sister gained while she was away, even though I, your father, and many others new that magic existed and had our own share of misadventures because of it. But that's in the past, we should concentrate on the here and now and the war against these aliens." Kasumi said

"She's right, and we must do it quickly since the captain informed me that the last attack took a good amount of pilots, and he was more then happy when I asked to turn my squad from a second class demonstration squad to a fully equipped, front line one." Minako said

"And I'll make sure that … god forbid … you get wounded, that I'll be assigned as your nurse and Tofu-kun here as your physician." Kasumi said

"You guys can count me to be your jets maintainer, and I'll make sure that they'll remain in top shape, as well as have an auto eject system to throw you out of them shortly before the finish shot." Ryoga replied

"Husband if you can accomplish it and give me and the girls one more assurance that Usagi won't be harmed, I'll have one mere reason to love you and make sure that that the rest of our lives will be a happier one.."

At that moment the elevator to their sector pinged and from it come Sara and Ryu carrying ration bags for everyone. Seeing this Usagi got up and went to help when suddenly she tripped and was about to fall flat on her face when her train kicked and she attempted to roll, unfortunately her foot hit a valve that released a water spray from the irrigation system.

The water hit Ryoga that was a few steps behind her, trigging his Junseikyo curse, but instead of a piglet he was turned into what could be better described as an ORC, with the head of a boar, body of a man with green skin. (Just like the ORCs of the old Dungeons & Dragons cartoon).

"What a heck happened to your curse Ryoga?" Ranma asked

"Let's just said that I did receive it as part of my punishment … I did become the guinea pig of a … eccentric scientist. This is the result, and let me tell you that dear wife here almost roasted me when she found out." Ryoga replied dejectedly.

"Well if it's any consolation to you Ryoga, I do think that is an improvement from your old curse. Since now you can defend your self in your cursed form" Akane said

"Some time I regret not tuning into a piglet anymore, since with that form I was just a small animal, now… I'm a freak."

"Not to me you're not. I already told you Ryo-kun, I love you and it doesn't matter your form, you're still Ryoga Hibiki, beloved husband and father of our beautiful girl Usagi" Rei said as she hugged and kissed her husband

And with that after Usagi literally begged Rei for forgiveness which was promptly accepted with a small side remark about how you took granted what truly matter as Minako, Rei and Ami hugged Usagi, and BEGGING for her not to change, to always be their Usagi, the Klutz, crybaby, airhead Usagi, in a tearful group hug.

After it the group started up dinner, and comment on what happened that day. Sara like Usagi Hibiki proved that she was also a senshi, but like Usagi, she postponed her first transformation to when she might really need it.

On seeing it first hand that magic does exist, thanks to his "Brother/cousin" transforming in front of him and his mother, and also seeing the blue aura around Sara, Ryu just asked Rei. "Can you please develop a charm to buffer the chaos curse of my family?"

"Hmmm… not a bad idea but even with it there will be times that the stored energy must be released, and that can be disastrous in the long run." Rei explained

"Oh well I had to ask. Sara-chan as soon as we get to Earth would you mind so much in marrying me?" Ryu asked.

"You know I'd be delight to do it you dummy." Sara replied

"Serenity-sama do you know how can I possibly sign up to this group of magic warriors?" Ryu asked

"Before I tell you if there is a chance for you to do it, I wish to know why you do want to join them." Serenity said

"I have know Sara all my life, and got a crush on her that evolved into something more. So I wish to remain by her side, be it in happiness or sadness, Health or Sickness, and I don't know how long your powers will keep her alive, but it'll be for more then 400 years, which is the maximal amount of time that my body as it is now can last without activating my Jurayan powers." Ryu said

"W-what did you just said" A completely serious Serenity asked

"**sigh** I knew this moment would come." Nodoka muttered before her son could answer, which attracted the attention of everyone. Then she reach inside her robes and pulled a small wooden handle that after a bit of concentration on Nodoka's part it launched forward an energy blade with a snap-hiss sound.

"**GROWL** TSUNAMI! **GROWL** … Ok, according with Ranma's memory he doesn't know anything about his ancestry, so care to elaborate how much is this Tsunami action or is it the work of above powers?"

"Mom what is going on? Why are you so angry?" Usagi asked

"It's a personal mater between Tsunami the Jurayan goddess, suffice to say that that it was like the rivalry between Ranma and Ryoga, but it started with a common love interest between us. Anyway now she got one over me, and for more that I wish to keep fighting her, now I own a ***GROWL*** debt to… her for bringing me back to you and your siblings."

"Yep definitely he same rivalry we did have bacon breath".

"***chuckle*** Sure it is bastard, ***chuckles*** Rei-chan you were right about missing what really made your life interesting until it's taken from you. I missed you and our rivalry Ranma"

"Whenever you wish to bacon breath, I'm ready to spar".

"**throat clearing** back at the topic at hand… I'm the daughter of Katsuhito Masaki, who's the son of Azusa Masaki current emperor of Jurai, aunt of Tenchi Masaki who's the next in line to the throne of Jurai. On the days between the failed wedding and our trip to another dimension, I contacted my father once a clue to Ranma's survival and exile appeared. That's when I learned more about the current events of the planet Jurai, as well as truly becoming one with my heritage." Nodoka explained.

"What is that mom?" Ryu asked.

"Earth in my home dimension and also by the looks of things this Earth is not alone in the universe; with sentient advanced lifer forms. On my home dimension, I'm 2/3rds human and 1/3rd Jurayan, which is an human like race of beings that posses long life span and a special inner power called light hawk wing that grant us an blade like this as well as the ability to survive in the outer space vacuum, among other things." Nodoka explained

"Nodoka-san you said long life span, how much is that in relation ship to a normal human?" Sara asked.

"I can answer that, since I do know the Jurayans quite well. And you don't need to worry little Sara, you and Ryu will live long and remain young for quite a while, same goes to Ami-san, Minako-san, Rei-san, Rei and Ami's children as well. Now Thanks to this small bit of info, I myself plus Ranma, Ranko, Usagi and Akane will be around for the next eon or two." Serenity said nonchalantly.

Many jaws hit the floor at the news, and an old jealously twig on Ukyo's core give signs to still be around, but can't do much as the happiness of being near Ranma again is still too strong. So admitting her defeat and quitting it while she was ahead of the game, Ukyo approach Akane.

"Ok sugar you definitely won and cleared the floor leaving me; with that I'm put in second place, as I can't possibly try and compete with you now. So please do me no us a favor and take good care of him." Ukyo asked.

"That's a promise and an oath that I'll make with you Ukyo. And all that I ask is that as long as you can that you remain in his life as one of the few friends that he has left." Akane asked in return

"Sure thing sugar. I'll do it gladly." Ukyo said smiling.

At their corner Rick and Minmey exchanged looks before unanimously agreeing that perhaps keeping the status quo of being members of the Saotome group might not be so bad at all.

So for the remain trip between Pluto's orbit and Saturn, everyone trained exhaustively, with Rick, Ranma, Akane, and Max being trained as pilots and Minmey and Usagi as a bridge bunnies, thanks to Rei, Ami and Minako insisting in her remaining aboard where it would be a lot safer. Minako and Rei spent many hours in a group therapy sessions with the Saotomes to help them deal with the Neko-ken.

But they instead of trying to nullify the Neko-ken, they attempted the path to incorporate the Neko-ken as part of their Martial Arts. Even though Usagi agreed in not becoming a pilot, she convinced her friends in learning how to fly and operate the Cat's Eye air plane.

So now with the city repairs almost finished and many shops following in the steps of the White Dragon café being reopened, the girls decided to the thing that the scouts didn't do in a huge while, that being a shopping trip throughout the city.

As it always happened with those men who followed the girls into a shopping trip, Ranma, Rick and Max were got the fate of being bag carriers to the girls. Then Ranma's danger sense started to ping.

Ranko curiously looked at her brother before a squeal ahead and to the side of her made look at it and what she saw sparked a memory in her. Then she switched rapidly back and forward looking quickly between the guys, the girls and the shop window.

Then she started to scan around and sure enough she spotted Commander Hayes and the bridge bunnies coming down the street toward their position. So she decided to at last warn Akane.

"Hey Aka-chan." Ranko called

"Yes Ranko-chan, what is it?" Inquired Akane

"Nerima level chaos incident in 5 minutes." Was Ranko answer, which only got the girls confused until Akane noticed the Commander coming down the sidewalk and that Minmey and Usagi were dragging Rick and Ranma into the women clothes shop.

"OH no! not again! Quick Ranko let's get inside and help the guys with the bags, as it was the groceries falling out that triggered the incident on the anime show." Akane said before dashing inside, followed closely by Ranko, and thee minutes later by Commander Hayes and the bridge Bunnies.

Max that remained outside, soon started to hear laugh, then a yelp followed by what appeared to be a slap, shortly before a red face Hayes and some grossed out bridge bunnies getting out of said shop.

Curiously he took a look inside the shop and saw Rick, Ranma and Ranko on the floor with Rick and Ranma picking the groceries off the floor and Ranko using her hand on the face nursing a red print of a hand forming on it. "What happened?" Max asked

"Let's just say that Usagi got another episode of a klutz attack and was about to hit and drop Rick and/or Ranma to the ground were it would lead to a embarrassment position with the bridge crew; so to save me and Rick from an embarrassment, Ranko here managed get them out of what would be a … compromising position but as Ranko said it was a Nerima level chaos incident, so another klutz attack from Usagi managed to push Ranko into Commander Hayes and both fell to the ground in a … a … ***blushing*** … lip lock" Akane said blushing a bit

"OH…. But how did you guess that an incident would occur?" Max asked

"I and my sister were often victims of such incident, so you can call us paranoid, but we developed some sort of danger sense to such incidents". Ranma explained.

(AN: Yeah I changed this scene a bit and didn't describe it as it should have been described so I opted to one of the characters to tell a resume of it, and I must confess that I'm not too good at plotting or devising such scenes yet. That's why I need beta readers, as well as people to help me with such scenes. Meanwhile use your imagination)

- / - / -

Meanwhile Ami and Serenity were working hard with Sara and her team in devising a way to build a new fold engine, as well as finding a way to adapt their current technology to better utilize the ki and Mana of their "especial" pilots. Though there was something that had been keeping a frown on Ami's brow.

"What's the matter Ami? You've been worried about something for quite a while." Serenity asked

"It' Usagi my lady, I'm at a crossroad here, as for my heart keep telling me to lock her up into an adamantium room to keep her safe, my gut tells me to go out there with her and keep her happy by allowing her to help defend innocents and my mind can't decide which side to take." Ami explained

"Hmmm that's the same problem that I faced when I thought about creating the senshi of the moon back at the silver millennium. Turns out that I should've heard my gut, and in the end it was the existence of Sailor Moon that defeated Metallia. So I suggest you find some sort of middle ground, something that at the same time will kept her safe from harm and will allow her to defend innocents." Serenity answered

"Perhaps you're right Serenity-sama, though for the better of me I can't find something that will appease both needs." Ami said

"Why don't we take a better look at what elements do we have to work with first, and then we can see if they'll work better as a sword or if it will work better as a shield." Serenity suggested, and the last part of it sparked an idea in her.

Quickly she dashed to a computer terminal and started to rapidly type commands after commands, making cross references with many type of data. Then she stopped for a bit in deep thought, then looked around and only saw a puzzled Serenity looking at her, so she took out her mercury computer out of her Sailor Senshi dimensional pocket, and started to call up ancient data about the Senshi's powers

"What are you looking for Ami?" Serenity asked from over Ami's Shoulder

"I'm looking for a way to turn both the Tachyon radiation plus our Senshi's power in some kind of shield to this ship. Problem is that there will be only Three Senshis aboard the ship since the solar Senshis, Venus and Eclipse will be out there fighting the enemy."

"Hmmm if we at last could use Saturn's Silent Wall barrier…. WAIT! We're en route to Saturn are we not?"

"Yes we are. … Do you know of something that might have been left from the Silver Millennium's fall there?" Ami asked

"First thing first, transform and use your Mercy visor and techno mage system to check if the backup mystic network still exists and if it is in working condition." Serenity ordered

"Right away my Queen. MERCURY CRISTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Ami transformed and soon she deployed her visor and started to type away into the Mercury computer

At that moment her daughter got inside the room and saw her mother's transformation and was amazed by what she saw and felt. Then as she approached she noticed the simulation running on the terminal that her mother was using and after reading it she agreed.

"Mom your idea is sound, but the amount of energy that we have won't cover the whole ship, and the articulate junctions that attach either the Prometheus or the Deadalus to the ship won't work all that well as some kind of elbow, to move either 'arms' around to block the incoming fire."

"That's why I'm trying to connect to an ancient network system, that existed millenniums ago, and surprisingly some of it still is in working condition." Mercury replied

"Good, now see if you can spot and activate Saturn's mainframe? Once active look for either the Silence Glaive, Saturn Core Crystals, or Sailor Saturn Star Seed" Serenity said

After a few minutes Mercury answered that she only found a few core crystals no bigger then Tennis Ball

"Hmmm … Sara-san can you and your team devise a way to move a small energy barrier around the ship?"

"With a day or two to assemble the needed computers and devices it is possible, why?"

"Let's just say that thanks to the crystals mentioned by your mother we can transfer the Senshi's power to the systems, augmenting the Tachyon pin point shield, making it move faster around the ship, as well as being bigger and with the ability to withstand and absorb a lot more of damage"

"Hmmm it could work, but I have two questions. How are we going to get the crystals and how are we going to explain it to Dr. Lang and the Captain how we knew and found said crystals?" Sara asked

"Sara-san this ship original tech was originally a from the Silver Millennium age. So if you can access the old systems scans, as I'm sure they have a far more range then the Earth build ones, you can said that you stumbled upon the old systems, and if I'm not mistaken some of the old lunar language is very similar to those symbols of the Incan and Mayan civilization."

"It could work, now we only have one such crystal aboard to demonstrate it to the brass…." Sara said

"***chuckles*** Oh But we do have one Sara-san … and my daughter is carrying it. … kukuku" Serenity amused said

**To be continued**


End file.
